


Hunting an Angel

by JiJiWritesFic



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Character Development, Come Swallowing, Comedy, Deepthroating, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, First Time Bottoming, Forced Masturbation, Frequent Tone Shifts, Hand Feeding, Handcuffs, International Fanworks Day 2021, Lime to Lemon, M/M, Manipulation, Mentor/Protégé, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, No Safeword, POV Third Person Omniscient, Painplay, Panic Attacks, Panties, Pole Dancing, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play, Religious Guilt, Scent Kink, Sex Tapes, Slow Burn, Spanking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, jump to chapter 10 if you're impatient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiJiWritesFic/pseuds/JiJiWritesFic
Summary: Banks finds himself lacking direction after an unfortunate turn of events leads him to work in advertisement for NBC. It only takes a surprise visit from Kenneth to get him back on track.
Relationships: Devon Banks/Kenneth Parcell
Comments: 33
Kudos: 36





	1. New Spark

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all, Devon never married Kathy Geiss here and the timeline is a bit screwy from the show. Basically the events of "Fireworks" and "Jack Gets in the Game" still happened, but the canon divergence starts there.
> 
> I wasn't satisfied with the direction the writers took Devon's character after that so I'm choosing to ignore it. Also Kenneth/Banks is an amazing ship and I can't believe it fizzled out so quickly after the first couple seasons!
> 
> Lastly, I want to mention that I started writing this multi-chapter fic at the beginning of the US COVID-19 shutdown when I decided to re-watch the show. I didn't post any of it until now because I wanted to keep pushing myself to write more instead of feeling accomplished from only posting the first chapter. At this point, though, I could use some feedback.
> 
> Please enjoy, feel free to send in some comments, and I will have another chapter posted soon. :)

It was a pathetic sight. Devon Banks sat hunched over at his new desk, an old laptop positioned before him. The screen was cracked due to a recent drug-fueled outburst that occurred when he opened up an email concerning his position at the company. Man, he really could have thrown something other than his phone at it during his mental breakdown. Now he had several broken devices, alongside multiple lawsuits from outraged theme park moms, and to top it off his pocketbook was beginning to run dry.

He’d settle the legal cases first. The claims were all bullshit of course. It wasn’t his fault that Little Timmy lost a limb on the Cannibal Coaster. Getting an arm chewed off was part of the fun! Devon shook his head in disappointment.

_‘Kids are just too sensitive these days’_ he thought. _‘The ride was clearly marketed for extreme thrill-seekers!’_

Though Devon resented being informed that his million dollar idea would have to be promptly removed from the Universal Studios parking lot, he was much more upset to learn that he was no longer welcome in the theme park division of the company. He spent all that time working his way up the ranks from talent relations to management and the law just had to throw a wrench in it! The one issue he ran into was that he didn’t technically own the title of manager yet when he posed as one, but the severed limbs might have also been a relevant factor in his release.

In all seriousness he was lucky to still have a job at all, but his pool of opportunity in the company was becoming shallower due to his unfortunate track record. He couldn’t return to Los Angeles, where most of the damage had been done, so he decided to permanently relocate to New York. It wasn’t a drastic transition. He had already been staying at his apartment there to gather intel on CEO Don Geiss when he got the news of his legal trouble.

He had enough money saved up to pay the settlements at least, but it would take a while longer before he was secure enough to make any further financial expenses. Feeling the sting from his bank account, he quickly agreed to the meagre task of overviewing web advertisements for NBC. He remembered he still had to replace the TV he smashed that night too. With this new job it was going to take a lot longer than he’d like.

The silver lining was that being forced to review ads for NBC all day made him never want to watch TV again. They were all garbage, and he felt lowly for even looking at them. Most of them were for bland, half-baked reality shows that would likely be cancelled after a month. The few trailers for scripted dramas he saw were either overdramatic or dripping with fabricated sentimentality. Some of the shows were so dumb that they didn’t even seem real.

By 2 in the afternoon he had a headache and a terrible case of drowsiness. He almost gave way to slumber but caught himself falling at the last second. As much as he would have preferred to sleep the whole depressing day away, he couldn’t risk losing this job too. It was all he had left.

_**Beeep**_. He pressed a buzzer located on the corner of his desk.

“Uhh can somebody bring a coffee please...” he slurred. “My office room is... uhhhm, never mind... Bring it to Devon Banks.”

He hadn’t memorized his room number yet since it was only his first day on the job. Or rather, he knew it at the start of the day but it now slipped his mind. He hoped his dose of caffeine would arrive soon enough, even if whoever was on the other end had to look up his office first. While waiting, he decided to take a break from working and really did end up dozing off for a bit.

…  
…  
…

For a moment there was silence.

Then a familiar voice entered his mind while he slept. At first the voice sounded muffled, as if someone had taped the speaker’s mouth shut or gagged them with a cloth towel. But the tone was soft and sweet, denoting that they weren’t in fact struggling to escape any bounds. Rather they sounded perfectly content, whether they were tied up or not. Something was faintly nostalgic about it, even though Devon couldn’t precisely pinpoint why. But within a short time the voice became clearer and Devon could hear its fullness like honey.

“Mr. Banks. Mr. Banks, sir.”

A gentle touch on his shoulder woke him and he opened his eyes.

There, like a vision from the past, stood his slim-waisted birdie in a page jacket, Kenneth Parcell. Devon could have sworn the weather outside was gloomy, and yet Kenneth’s mere presence seemed to make the sun shine brighter through the windows. It was breathtaking.

“Mr. Banks, sorry to disturb you, but a drowsy gentleman told me to deliver you a coffee. He didn’t say what his name was, but he seemed to think you needed one more than he did!”

Kenneth spoke with a smile befitting his cheerful demeanor and set the cup of coffee down on the table. Momentarily taken aback, Devon didn’t have the right words to respond, though he knew that the page was misunderstanding the situation somewhat.

“Thank you... Kenneth,” he said. “It’s exactly what I need.”

“I’ll say!” Kenneth laughed. “You were fast asleep when I walked in the room! Oh, but don’t worry. I won’t tell.”

“That’s... very sweet of you.”

Devon caught his heart beating hard in his chest, though he tried to keep himself calm and collected. It didn’t quite make sense. Even though Devon was a former rival of Jack Donaghy’s, Kenneth was acting as warm and friendly as ever. It was just like when he first laid eyes on the young man. In fact, Devon doubted if Kenneth had even aged a day since the last time he saw him. How long ago was it anyway? Back when Devon was in the page program, employees were let go after a year, and he knew he had certainly been away in Los Angeles longer than that.

While Devon knew it to be entirely possible that the length of the program had changed since then, what were the chances that the specific page that brought him his coffee would be Kenneth? Devon took a sip to make sure he was in fact wide awake and hadn’t dreamt up this miraculous circumstance.

As Devon was parsing the situation in his head, Kenneth looked unsure about how to respond to such a genuine compliment from the man. So he chose instead to make his leave.

“Well, it's good to see you, Mr. Banks! I look forward to serving you again in the future!” he chirped.

And with that Kenneth turned and walked away, eager to assist whomever would call for him next. Their chance meeting, it seemed, was over before it started. Devon almost said something to stop him but missed the opportunity, and he cursed under his breath when Kenneth shut the door behind him.

_‘Shit! After all this time that boy still makes me weak! What is it about him? I should be the one in control! And yet here I am at the bottom once again! What happened to you, Banks!?’_

In his mind he criticized himself harshly. Then, while nursing the drink that Kenneth had so lovingly brought to him, Devon had an idea. He may have experienced a setback in his career, but there was still a way to turn things around - a way to feel like his old self again.

Recalling Kenneth’s words now brought a certain pleasure that delighted the wickedness in his soul and caused his dastardly imagination to run wild.

_‘I look forward to serving you again in the future.’_

The objective was within sight. He knew how to regain control.


	2. The Plan

It was tempting to barge right into Studio 6H the very next day, but Devon kept his composure and thought the plan through. Raising suspicion on his second day on the job wouldn’t do. Raising suspicion on the third day, however, he could deal with.

On that third morning, he prepared as if it were any other work day. He ate eggs with sausage, took a shower, slipped on his business attire, spent too much time posing and practicing interactions in the mirror, and arrived 15 minutes sharp. Well, there was one thing that differed from how he prepared on other days. He decided to buy a plastic water bottle from one of the vending machines in the lobby. He thought it would make him look friendlier and more approachable if he was holding one. Why he thought that is up for debate.

After taking the elevator up to the 6th floor, he came face-to-face with Liz Lemon. She was in a rush and almost crashed into him.

“Banks!? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be gaying it up somewhere else?” she asked.

“Oh, haven’t you heard? I’m in charge of online advertisement for NBC now. So I’m doing a little research to better understand the appeal of your totally-not-terrible show,” said Devon.

Liz rolled her eyes.

“Riiiight uh-huh... Does Jack know you’re here? Because I’m going to see him right now and I want you to know I can get you booted to the moon if you dare mess with my show! I have enough on my plate as it is!”

“Whoa there! Calm down, woman! I assure you he knows of my new position. I’m frankly surprised he hasn’t told you... since you two are so close. If I wasn’t a better person I would suspect you of sleeping with him to get ahead.”

Liz scowled. “No, sorry. I’m not like you. Just because you would do that doesn’t mean I would.”

Devon chuckled at the accuracy of her retort. It wasn’t at all offensive to him. Rather, he took pride in it.

“Good chat, Liz,” he told her with a condescending pat on the shoulder. They crossed paths, and as she pressed the elevator button to ascend to Mr. Donaghy’s, Devon entered the studio.

* * *

It had been a while since he last saw the place, but he remembered there being more people working the last time he visited. It seemed strangely empty, and that made him stick out like a sore thumb to those that were around.

“Hello everybody. Just another co-worker here,” he declared and took a large swig of water. People gave him side-eyed glances before ignoring him and going back to work. “Haha, don’t worry! I’m only checking out the studio. Carry on!”

Exploring further, Devon spotted Kenneth sitting at his desk in the main hall. He was talking to someone on the phone. Holding the receiver to his ear with one shoulder, he used his free hands to grab a pencil and notepad.

“50 cans of dog food? You’ll be gone for how long now?” Kenneth asked, and he frantically scribbled something on the notepad. “...I see. Then I will take care of it, Mr. Jordan. Leave it to me!”

Once Kenneth hung up the phone, Devon took the opportunity to approach his little Virgin Mary. Phase two of his plan was a-go.

“Oh, Kenneth. What a surprise. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Kenneth was startled out of his work, and looked up to see Devon looming over him. Even though Kenneth had talked to him two days prior, he couldn't think of a reason that Devon needed to see him now. On top of that, Banks had a different look in his eye and a deep desire stuck in his throat. It reminded Kenneth of when Banks had once trapped him against a wall to get information.

“I’m... always here, Mr. Banks... What are _you_ doing here?” Kenneth inquired.

“Yesterday I realized I wasn’t getting anywhere advertising NBC’s shows without understanding the visions behind them. So I’ve come here to rectify that,” Banks explained.

This was, of course, his cover story.

“Oh, I see,” Kenneth said hesitantly.

Banks added, “You know, it’s funny that you should ask why I'm here when I could have said the same to you the other day. My office is 8 floors above 6. And yet you brought me my drink even though you had to travel farther to deliver it than the other pages. Why is that? Did you miss me?”

The meek page felt like he was being interrogated, but he didn’t think there was any need to hide the truth.

“Well... Most of the pages are taking their paid vacation days, same as everyone else. There’s less people working in the building overall, so the pages who are still here have had to cover more ground. You could say we are spread a bit thin.”

_‘Ooh, I’d like to spread you thin alright. Over a crispy, gourmet cracker.’_

That’s what Devon thought in his head, but he had to contain himself and take things slow. He would start out smooth, suave, and then wait for the right moment to claim his prize.

“Is that so? I noticed there were fewer people around,” is what Devon actually said.

Kenneth nodded.

“Unfortunately, yes. I'm sorry - I thought everyone knew," he clarified. "I apologize if your coffee cooled down too much, but if I walked any faster it was sure to spill and make a mess of everything.”

“Kenneth, it was fine. In fact, I’d like to thank you again for... brightening up my day.”

Kenneth was momentarily unable to react. He wasn't used to receiving this level of gratitude from anyone, and somehow the person who gave it to him was Devon Banks. He didn't know the man could say such sweet words.

“Of course, sir! It’s my job!” said Kenneth with a flattered grin.

“On that note, you mentioned that you looked forward to serving me again. And I do too. Would you care to give me a tour? I could use a television expert in my corner right now.”

The smile grew on Kenneth’s face until he was beaming. The words "television expert" ignited his fanboy enthusiasm like a match. He had enough knowledge of obscure NBC trivia to win a game show and finally someone would appreciate it!

“Sir, I would love nothing more!” he said, eyes glistening on the verge of happy tears. Devon saw this expression and felt a pang in his heart. It brought out a genuine smile of his own.

In his excitement, Kenneth grabbed Devon’s hand for a moment to lead him to their first destination.

* * *

Devon had to admit to himself that the way Kenneth spoke so passionately about television was charming. It was clear the young man was content being subservient in his position, admiring those who had achieved greater success and willing to grovel at their feet if it was requested.

As such, Devon started off half paying attention to the rapid-fire trivia that Kenneth spouted, but he eventually stopped listening since he had no real need to know the details of whatever loser show Kenneth was currently on about.

Instead Kenneth’s words blurred into an assortment of sounds and syllables, and Devon recalled the wordless voice he heard in his sleep. It could almost be described as syrupy. He wondered if it would taste the same.

With that thought on his mind, his glance was drawn to Kenneth’s lips. The color and shape of which were alluring as they opened and close and puckered softly. It was a beautiful sight, too beautiful, and Devon became frustrated that he couldn’t devour the boy on the spot.

He struggled to hold back from acting reckless, but Devon was compelled to do something to satiate his growing arousal. And as Kenneth went on to talk about the 17th ancient actor who had worked in the building, Devon made his move.

“Kenneth, your throat must be parched from talking. Have some water, please.”

He hastily opened the cap of the water bottle he’d been carrying around and shoved it into Kenneth’s mouth without warning.

Since the page wasn’t ready for it, the liquid dribbled down his chin and wet his jacket. But he didn’t reject the intrusion at all. Instead he closed his lips around the opening to prevent spilling any more.

_‘Oh this is more like it...!’_ Devon thought. 

Since he’d been holding back, Devon thought even something like forcing Kenneth to drink from a water bottle was thoroughly exciting. He had done it on impulse, but the receptiveness that Kenneth showed was addicting.

Devon tilted the bottle at a steeper angle and Kenneth took big gulps until embarrassment dawned on him and became too much to bear. He set a hand on top of Devon’s and tilted the bottle back down so he could safely pull away without getting soaked.

“Uh... thank you, Mr. Banks, sir...”

Kenneth was dumbstruck. It wasn’t the first time Devon had made him drink something before, but this time was definitely more unexpected. He didn’t quite comprehend what happened, but he couldn’t deny that he was no longer thirsty.

“You’re welcome,” replied Devon. “Shall we carry on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me posting this:
> 
> \- J


	3. Alpha Wolf

That night Devon was alone in his bedroom, but his fantasies kept him company. He couldn’t wait until Kenneth was there beside him and he could put his hands all over the boy’s untainted skin. He would pull him close and mark him up with hickeys and love bites. It wasn’t a question of _if_ he could do it. He knew it was only a matter of time until he got what he wanted.

Devon snoozed through his first alarm, having found it hard to calm down enough to get to sleep. But as far as he was concerned the previous day had been a success. He'd managed to infiltrate the studio without error and was able to toy with Kenneth again. God, he missed doing that.

And even though he almost lost his cool in the process, he’d learned that Kenneth was very receptive to praise. He wouldn’t need much coaxing to submit to the whims of his superiors.

The additional information he got out of the experience was also helpful. The whole building was understaffed, and Liz Lemon seemed to be struggling to work under those conditions. Devon figured he could use this opportunity to get a leg up in the company. It wouldn’t be hard to take over the production and prove his worth to the assholes that demoted him in the first place. 

And Jack? He wasn’t afraid of Jack. That man would be a fool to reject a helping hand when one of his projects was about to fall off a cliff. If anything, Jack should’ve been preparing to thank Devon when he could have easily decided to sit back and enjoy watching him crash and burn.

Devon’s plan was coming together even better than before and all signs were telling him to move forward. He would spend another day at TGS. 

* * *

Upon arrival, he visited Kenneth’s desk the first chance he got but was dismayed to find his target wasn’t there. He guessed it wasn’t unusual since Kenneth did say he and the other pages were busier as of late. Devon was counting on him to be elsewhere in the studio at least, so he decided to look around. Unfortunately all he found were empty dressing rooms and a couple groups of people idly chatting to each other.

Right then Liz’s voice came echoing from around the corner.

“What are you jerkwads doing standing around!?! I said I needed EVERYONE on set! We need to figure this out or we are done! Toast! Off the air! YOU HEAR ME?”

She was holding a megaphone, using it for emphasis while she yelled at her scattered coworkers.

‘ _Perfect_ ,’ Devon thought. ‘ _That’s my cue._ ’

He followed the handful of writers and crew into the auditorium.

The scene inside was so frighteningly disheveled that it might have been pictured in a horror movie. Jenna Maroney was collapsed on stage wearing a broken tiara and a dress covered in spaghetti sauce. Her eyeliner poured down her cheeks. She was accompanied by an extra who, despite looking the part of a prince, was clearly stoned out of his mind and had dropped the contents of the plate of spaghetti he was supposed to be holding.

Moreover, several light fixtures had fallen from the bows and were releasing sparks at infrequent intervals. The set was moments away from catching fire.

“Can someone deal with that?!? Please?!” Liz exclaimed.

A man sitting in an audience chair, after remembering he was the one who was supposed to deal with that, stumbled to set down his piece of cake and grabbed a fire extinguisher.

Liz turned to the crew as they rushed to take care of the disaster in front of them.

“Ughhhh!!! This is not working! These sketches suck, the props are broken, we’re violating six safety regulations by even being in the room right now, and all the major actors are gone except Jenna! And it’s not like she’s our biggest selling point!”

Jenna let out a scandalized gasp.

“I’m sorry, Jen, but it’s true! We can’t keep lying to ourselves like everything is fine!” Liz continued to rant.

“Well well, what do we have here?”

A deep voice made himself known.

“Banks? What the hell? I told you to get lost!”

Liz’s disgust was clear as soon as she saw his face. She was not in the mood to deal with any more nonsense.

“I know you told me not to mess with your show, but it seems like you’ve made a mess of it all on your own,” Devon said, and he shamelessly laughed at his own remark.

“Oh what do you know!? Go back to rating men’s swimwear!”

“I work in advertisement now, Liz. And let me tell you - This?” He gestured vaguely towards her and the stage, “It’s not a good look.”

Liz held herself back from screaming. All the stress was giving her a migraine and she was afraid her head might explode if she got any more riled up.

“Fine, fine...” she said and swallowed the rage. “Then what would _you_ do, genius?”

Liz immediately regretted asking when she saw Devon’s sick, satisfied smile. He put an arm around her shoulder to walk and talk. She took it off as if it were covered in slime.

“You see what your problem is, Liz? You’re not a leader. You don’t know how to bring together the pack!”

“Ugh, gross. You sound like Jack.”

“If even that guy gets it then it’s worse than I thought! But it’s not your fault that you’re bad at your job. You know why? Because you weren’t born for it. Because you’re not an alpha. An alpha controls the pack effortlessly. An alpha always gets what he asks for.”

“Okay, you’re weirding me out now. What is with men and creepy power metaphors?”

“Well Liz Lemon, I am that alpha," he continued, ignoring Liz's words, "And I am going to turn your show around whether you like it or not.”

Liz glared into Devon’s eyes, challenging the wolf. Devon glared back.

They stood there like that for a good 5 seconds, but their staring contest was interrupted by loud panting as Kenneth tripped into the room. The page was able to catch himself from falling flat on his face, but it wasn't a flawless save.

“I heard yelling! Did somebody die?” he said, rising up from his knees.

Nobody was dead and only Devon and Liz paid attention to his entrance. 

Devon called, “Ah, Kenneth! You are exactly who I wanted to see!”

Kenneth gazed around the room in bewilderment. Jenna’s costar was now eating off her dress, and running into Banks a third time was surreal enough to him.

“Mr. Banks! Are you still here to see the studio?” he inquired.

“Yes, at least that’s what I originally came for. Now I realize how badly TGS needs me. I guess I’m going to be running things over here for a bit.”

Liz elbowed Devon in the abdomen to protest.

“Stop acting like that’s official! You do not work here!” she hissed.

He grabbed her by the arm and whispered, “Technically I am still higher on the corporate ladder than you and can do what I want.”

He regained composure and directed his attention back to Kenneth.

“Kenneth, you’re needed on set. I believe they need someone to play a... shirtless puppy dog! Costuming is on the right.”

Liz scoffed. He was unbelievable.

“Oh, but Mr. Banks,” said Kenneth, “I’m not an actor. And I still have to attend to my page duties.”

“You are now,” Banks replied, “TGS needs you, Kenneth. NBC needs you! American television as we know it needs you to help save this train wreck! Look at them. They need all the help they can get.”

Devon pointed to the mess on the stage. The prince slipped and hit his head after trying to clean the spaghetti off the floor. Seeing this, Kenneth chewed his bottom lip in contemplation.

“Well... I used to put on plays with the pigs in our family barn back in Georgia. This can’t be that different. But what if someone in the building needs me and I’m not available?”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll have someone take care of it. Consider yourself free.”

“Wow, really? Thank you, sir!”

“Don’t mention it! I always knew you were a man of many talents! Now go get ready to be a TV star!”

After a quick wink from Banks, Kenneth walked off to the costume department with a smile wide enough to land an airplane on.

Devon’s gaze followed him until he was out of sight. After that Devon walked toward the stage and yelled, “Hey Princey, you’re a page now!"

Liz rolled her eyes to infinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! ...sort of.
> 
> I thought it would be funny if Devon decided to take over TGS and antagonize Liz. That setup could lead to a variety of crazy scenarios. In this fic I chose the shamelessly shippy route because I am self-indulgent :D
> 
> Please leave me kudos and/or a comment if you are enjoying it so far!
> 
> \- J


	4. Setting the Stage

“You have to listen to me, Jack! Devon is downstairs right now turning TGS into a softcore gay porno. Are you really not going to do anything about this?” Liz pleaded to her boss.

Jack paused to think.

“Exactly how gay?”

“Shirtless men on oiled up Slip 'N Slides gay.”

“Hm, well I suppose that would be amusing to a certain demographic.”

“What? No, Jack, that’s not the point!” Liz argued. “This is MY show! He can’t bust in here and do whatever he wants!” 

“Then why did you let him?” asked Jack.

“What do you mean? I didn’t-“ Liz tried to respond, but then Jack interrupted.

“Lemon, I’m sorry to say it but what Banks said about being an alpha male is true. You let him walk all over you. If you had what it takes you wouldn’t be crawling back to me while I’m trying to sort out this staffing issue.”

Liz wasn't expecting to hear such frank words from the man she thought would offer her support.

“Look, Jack, I tried! I really tried to make him leave, but he went all markety business talk on me, and I don’t even know if I have the authority to kick him out, and nothing was even going right for me anyway, and I’m just super stressed out okay!?”

She looked and sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

“I understand that you’re in a fragile emotional state right now, Lemon," Jack said, changing his tone to be a tad more comforting. "But this is exactly why I think you should leave it alone. Let Banks do his thing for a week and we’ll wait and see. From what you’ve told me it seems like he has everything under control.”

“Are you for real right now? This is Devon Banks we’re talking about! Aren’t you worried he’s going to sabotage the show? And what if he’s still scheming to take your job?”

“Oh Elizabeth,” Jack laughed. “NBC obviously has bigger problems to deal with right now. Besides, Geiss already promised me the position of CEO. Meanwhile Banks is busy flailing like a fish after suffering a massive blow to his career! He may be an alpha to you, Lemon, but to me he’s only a beta.”

“Can you guys stop using those words? Seriously... It’s gross...” said Liz.

“Alright. I’ll stop as long as you get the picture. You said yourself that what your crew came up with was terrible. What is there to lose from gaining a new perspective this once?”

Liz sighed. “Okay... I guess I can put up with him for now if it lightens my work load. I’ve been getting stress cramps.”

She reached and rubbed the back of her shoulder.

“Try ibuprofen and a heating pad,” he advised.

“Yeah, sure, thanks doctor. I’ll see you later if this ends up going horribly wrong.”

* * *

Back in Studio 6H, Devon Banks had entirely rearranged the props on stage for one of his original sketch ideas. Four muscular stagehands were standing awkwardly in the center, dressed in fireman hats and open vests but notably not much else. Their lower parts were covered by the smallest pieces of cloth that could possibly resemble underwear, something Devon personally stressed was important for the comedy.

To their right was a prop fireman's pole, and to the right of that pole was Kenneth. The upper half of his body was exposed and he looked quite similar to a lost puppy. He wore a headband with perky dog ears attached, a pink collar with a tag around his neck, and a tail that was tied to the back belt loop on his jean short shorts. When Banks told Kenneth what he would (and wouldn't) be wearing, the page expressed that it was too lewd to show his feet on national television. The logic was questionable, but Banks didn't mind letting him keep his socks on as long as he could see everything else.

Devon stood facing the group of stagehands to explain the scene and take in the view.

“So get this, right? You’re a team of firemen slash male dancers. You receive a call about a house fire and you each rapidly descend down the pole. But of course the team wouldn’t be complete without your dog, Sparky.”

Devon pointed and winked at Kenneth.

“Sparky is the last to come down and he gives the audience a real show," he explained, and let out an insatiable chuckle. "I know - a pole dancing dog! What could be funnier?”

The crew forced a laugh and Kenneth nervously leaned on the pole in question.

“After Sparky is done working that pole, the firemen drag a hose between their legs to put out the flame. But oh no! The stream is too powerful and you all get drenched! Victory seems hopeless, but Sparky saves the day by shaking the excess water off his body to put out the fire! You're all about to celebrate when one fireman’s crotch spontaneously catches on fire. Unfortunately you’re out of water and instead have to blow it out yourselves!"

Liz happened to walk in sometime during Devon’s passionate speech and had to speak up.

“Wait, no, no, no... Did I hear the word 'fire’?” she asked, “There is _no_ way I’m letting you use real fire for this! I learned my lesson after that pyromaniac birthday sketch. Besides, didn’t you say you wanted to use oil too? That’s a terrible combination!”

“Relax, Liz. The oil is for a completely different segment,” said Devon.

“I still don’t want anyone setting real fires in this room! You’ll burn someone’s dick off! Jeez, no wonder you’re being sued.”

For a moment Devon swallowed his pride. The image was pretty horrendous.

“Well... While I will choose to ignore that last comment... I have to agree that burning dicks off for real is neither sexy or funny. So, even though it’s not nearly as exciting, I suppose the joke would work just as well with fake fire. I mean, I’m sure the solid writing will carry it anyway.”

Liz was surprised that Devon agreed with her objection. Maybe he really did value male anatomy that much.

“Oh. In that case, I’m happy to reign you in...” she said, though she sounded more confused than happy.

“Yes, of course!” said Devon with a grating, fake smile. He leaned in threateningly until he was close enough to bite her. “Now please leave.”

Liz huffed in annoyance and went to heat up her cramp pad in the microwave.

* * *

The new firemen actors were given a few lines to memorize that the writers came up with on the spot. Kenneth, however, only needed to remember how to bark and when. So instead Devon borrowed someone’s laptop without asking and showed Kenneth the routine he was to learn. He set it down on a portable stand so Kenneth could follow along with a video online.

Devon took the opportunity to sit back as an audience member and watch his masterpiece take form. Though the longer he watched, the more he recognized needed work. It was already Tuesday and the show had to be ready by Thursday. It probably wouldn’t take the props department too long to set up the paper fire, but the cast seemed to be struggling to give a decent performance. On top of that, he couldn't keep Jenna away from the stage. Even after locking her out of the room, she somehow snuck her way back inside to flirt with the firemen.

Devon closed his eyes and massaged his temples. This must have been what Liz was feeling. If one thing was for sure, it was that he did not envy that woman. He definitely didn’t want to stick around for longer than he needed to. This job wasn’t his end goal after all.

Thinking that, he remembered the primary reason he visited TGS again to begin with was to see Kenneth. So he opened his eyes and watched the shy, scantily clad man cling to the pole. Kenneth wasn’t good at the routine in the least. He kept accidentally sliding down, and he looked confused about where to put his feet for spins. The socks probably didn’t help keep him from slipping either.

But seeing him in this helpless state delighted Devon nonetheless. Kenneth was obediently following directions and would soon be part of bringing his unique fantasies to life on stage. Even if the dance wasn’t all there, it was cute to see him try, and the outfit especially drove Devon wild. Even from a distance, without touch, it was enticing.

Devon looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention, and started gently palming himself through his trousers.

It turned out Kenneth wasn’t completely lost. He could handle the simple, sexy moves much better than the acrobatic tricks. One such move had him grab the pole with one arm, plant his feet squarely on the floor, and spread his legs on the way down. Another had him bend over with his hands low on the pole to show off his ass and wag his tiny tail. Devon’s member twitched at the sight of it. He doubted Kenneth knew just how sexual those moves were, but that made it even better. 

The filthy businessman felt incredibly naughty as he rubbed himself harder.

He imagined how satisfying it would be if he pulled Kenneth aside and forced him to suck his dick in front of everyone. That way they’d all witness who was truly in charge, and nobody would look at Kenneth the same way again. They’d see his face and remember how Devon Banks’s cock fit so nicely into his throat. Oh, how Devon relished the idea of turning him into his own little slut.

Devon’s power-crazed sexual fantasy came to an abrupt end when he noticed two of the stagehands were walking toward him. In a panic, he crossed his legs to hide his erection.

“Hello there, you two!” he greeted them, nearly breaking a sweat trying to act semi-normal.

“Mr. Banks, sorry to bother you. But since you’re the new Liz, we were wondering if you knew how much water pressure we should use for the hose,” one of them said.

Devon didn’t want to risk getting up to test it in person, so instead he answered, “Enough to make the hose seem hard to control. But I trust your judgement on that. Just try not to hurt anyone too bad.”

The two nodded and left, much to Devon’s relief. 

He felt like slapping himself. What he really needed was control over _his_ hose. What was he thinking doing something like that with dozens of people around? In any case, there was no use wasting time imagining scenarios that would surely end up getting him into trouble.

If he wanted the real deal, it wouldn’t be that easy. He would have to come up with an excuse to spend more time with Kenneth, and this time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is officially the chapter that made me switch the rating to explicit. Devon's lust just can't be contained, can it? Even when Kenneth seems to have no idea what the heck he's doing lol. (It doesn't matter though, because whatever he's doing, he's doing it for television!!)
> 
> I hope everyone comes to enjoy Kenneth playing Sparky! You might notice something about why he's named that, or multiple things :P
> 
> \- J


	5. The Devil's Bean

After a trip to the restroom, Devon returned to the auditorium feeling refreshed. He’d taken care of his indecent problem and worked out some things in his head. Now he was feeling like his calm, calculating self again. There was an obvious way to get closer to Kenneth since he took charge of the production.

He went to approach Kenneth, but Liz and Jenna blocked his path.

“Hey, Banks. I would love to be somewhere else right now but Jenna came complaining over what she calls ‘sexist treatment’," said Liz. "She thinks it's unfair that the guys get to wear sexy costumes and she doesn't."

Jenna nodded behind Liz.

“What? Isn't it enough to let her be in the show?” Devon responded in disbelief. “I already gave up trying to get rid of her."

“For Christ's sake, man! She is the only professional actor we have left! Just let her wear the French maid outfit. Is it really that big of a deal?” Liz argued.

“I’ll have you know that costume is inaccurate to both time and setting! A maid in modern day America is more often than not a chubby Latina dressed in sweats. This is common knowledge, sweetheart!”

Liz blinked, entirely unamused. She looked over at the men’s costumes on stage.

“Inaccurate? Is that really what you’re going with?”

Devon was already exasperated with the conversation. He liked being the boss but he hated dealing with plucky underlings who acted like they knew better than him. He had something better to do, and it wasn’t worth spending the time to put her back in her place.

“Fine. If it will get you to shut up then she can wear what she wants. Though, I warn you, she does _not_ have the sex appeal to pull it off.”

Jenna scoffed. “Ugh! I’m right here!”

“Unfortunately!” said Devon. “And I still want you to do the accent by the way.”

He chose to end the conversation by pushing through the two women like double doors at a J.C. Penney.

While the rest of the new cast members had started goofing off about an hour into rehearsal, Kenneth was still struggling on the pole. His expression showed discomfort but determination. When Devon approached, he was attempting a sort of sensual grinding move with his face pressed up against the pole. It honestly looked rather goofy.

Kenneth noticed Devon watching nearby and stopped as he started to feel self-conscious. He quickly regained polite composure, clasping his hands together in front of his body for modesty.

Devon smiled at this reaction. He liked that Kenneth felt shy around him and treated him with due respect. It was a welcome change of pace.

“How are you doing, Kenneth?” Devon asked.

Kenneth nervously fiddled with his hands.

“Honestly, Mr. Banks... I don’t know if I’m cut out for this...”

“Nonsense. You look great!” said Devon, which might’ve been more on-the-nose than he intended. “The camera is going to love you.”

He added in his thoughts: _‘I know I do._ ’

“You really think so?” Kenneth asked. “I’m nothing special. Besides, I feel like I’m never going to get the hang of this.”

“Kenneth Ellen Parcell, I wouldn’t have chosen you for this role for no reason. You have amazing potential! And I can already tell you’ve been working harder than anyone else.”

Kenneth’s smile lit up once more like when Devon had asked for his TV expertise.

“Why thank you, sir! I do try my best!”

Devon walked closer to him and put a firm hand on his bare shoulder. It was a friendly gesture, but the fact that Kenneth was half naked was too tempting for Devon and he rubbed his thumb against the skin.

“In fact, since you’ve been so driven, why don’t you take a break for a little while and go grab me a coffee? No need to change.”

Kenneth’s breathing hitched. He couldn’t explain the feeling if he tried, but it made his whole body feel warm.

He could get coffee. He could certainly get coffee! He loved getting coffee!

“Yes, of course, sir! I’ll be right back!” Kenneth said.

And Devon watched the little puppy’s tail sway behind him as he gleefully went off to play fetch.

* * *

Kenneth wasn’t embarrassed to be walking around the studio wearing such a getup since the other actors had to wear similarly revealing clothes. If anything he was now feeling quite happy since he was doing what came naturally to him: following a company worker’s request. Though it did feel somewhat unusual for him not to be wearing his page jacket on the job, the tension from trying to learn the dance routine fell away as he watched the espresso machine drizzle the steaming beverage into a cup.

Kenneth didn’t drink coffee. Not anymore anyway. People like him weren’t meant for such excitement. He tried it once and it nearly ruined him, and after that he had to atone.

No, coffee was meant for those who could afford to sin. An average person’s only price to pay was a burnt tongue, but for him more was at stake.

He remembered how giddy the caffeine made him feel back then and how addicting it was. At the time, it was like the holy part of him had left his body and he was left with nothing but hedonistic impulses. Once he came to his senses, it scared him how easily his personality had changed, and he was eager to face punishment for his foolish actions.

But despite it being something that he deeply regretted indulging in, for some reason Kenneth thought coffee was the perfect drink for someone like Devon. If he were to compare the man to any beverage, coffee would have to be the one. Devon was daunting and bitter, but scarily exciting at the same time. The dark roast even matched his hair color. It might have been abnormal reasoning, but the similarities were suddenly all he could think about, and it made doing his job in that moment feel more right than usual.

Even if Kenneth could never again taste the devil’s bean for himself, he would happily bring Devon all the coffee in the world. He just had to keep himself in check and manage his excitement. He wasn’t going to give into temptation and start wanting any for himself.

* * *

Kenneth was humming out loud when Pete Hornberger walked in and saw him, the stripper dog waiting patiently for a cup to be filled. 

Liz had called Pete early that morning when she was panicking over bad scripts and begged him to come into work. She told him he needed to help lead the crew and make the week’s show at least semi-watchable. He was enjoying his vacation away from both work and wife, but reluctantly agreed to share the burden as a friend. And so, with a heavy heart, he re-entered the hellhole that was 30 Rockefeller Plaza.

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to see weird stuff at his job for TGS, but Kenneth dressed like some sort of communal prostitute was unexpected. Pete pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t having another Kenmare again.

Kenneth noticed him say “ow” and turned to greet him.

“Oh, good afternoon, Mr. Hornberger! I thought you were on vacation. Oh, I bet you couldn’t stay away from your friends, could you?”

Pete didn’t feel like properly answering when he had so many of his own questions on his mind.

“Ummm, I guess not! Uh, Kenneth... could you explain to me why you’re dressed like that?”

“What, this?” Kenneth said, touching the name tag hanging from his collar. “I got cast as an actor in this week’s show! It’s an honor, but really I’m just happy to help!”

“You’re kidding. Oh man, she is desperate...”

“She? Oh, no, sir. Devon Banks is the one who gave me the job.”

“Devon Banks? Wait... Isn’t that Jack’s evil nemesis? What in the world happened here while I was gone?”

“It’s a long story. Too long to tell before this coffee gets cold. But with all due respect, sir, I think you’re being too hard on Mr. Banks. He’s been acting very nice lately!”

The coffee was done and Kenneth pressed on the plastic lid. But before going back to the stage, Kenneth grabbed a few different creamers and sugar packets. Even if it wasn’t necessary, he wanted to be especially thorough to show his appreciation.

* * *

“Sorry for the wait, sir!” Kenneth told Devon when he came back.

“Kenneth, you were gone for 5 minutes.”

“Oh, I know... At this rate I’ll never break my record time. Would you like any cream? Sugar? I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I grabbed one of everything.”

“Usually I take it black, as with all things in life... But seeing as you went through the trouble, I’ll change it up. Since you’ve been so sweet, why don’t you go ahead and add a couple packets of sugar for me?”

Kenneth smiled and did so.

“And... could you hand me that dairy creamer?” requested Devon.

Half-and-half was the least disgusting of the coffee creamers that Kenneth brought. Devon wouldn’t normally choose it himself, but he decided to have a little fun.

He pulled the tab half way down and sipped some.

“I like to keep it simple. None of the artificially flavored crap. This stuff is the real deal.” Devon said, pouring a few drops into his coffee. Kenneth nodded politely.

Devon didn’t care much for the taste, but he couldn’t deny there was a certain appeal to the creamy, white liquid. He stopped while plenty was still left in the container and showed a perverse grin.

Raising the container toward Kenneth, he told him, “Here, open your mouth. Have a taste. It wouldn’t be right not to share.”

Kenneth paused for a moment, processing the strange request. Then he slowly closed his eyes and complied, opening his mouth to Devon. The conniving businessman eagerly took this golden opportunity. He practically flung the contents of the creamer packet at Kenneth, only barely aiming at his mouth. Most of the liquid landed on Kenneth’s tongue, but some dripped down his chin and chest.

Kenneth flinched a little since he wasn’t expecting to be splattered but, after opening his eyes, he took his time to assess the flavor before swallowing. Then he spoke a mile a minute.

“You’re right! It is good! You know, dairy always reminds me of visiting my uncle Henry’s. That man fit 36 cows in a single barn! Haha! I don’t know how he did it! You couldn’t milk them without crawling on the ground and risking being stomped to death by their hooves. How crazy would it be if this milk came from one of those cows! ...Oh no, that couldn’t be true. Henry’s closed over 40 years ago... Too many people got stomped to death, I assume.”

Devon had been too busy staring at the white droplets scattered upon Kenneth’s skin to pay much attention to Kenneth’s inane story.

“Well... I suppose you could say I’m a fan of milking, myself. Though I prefer to milk a different sort of animal.” he said, with very little subtlety. “By the way, I’m sorry for getting it _all over you_ there. I can be so clumsy sometimes!”

Kenneth responded, “That’s alright, Mr. Banks. It happens to the best of us!”

Devon smirked. Kenneth was just too cute. He really had no idea how he looked in that moment, huh? He never seemed to catch onto what Devon was doing, no matter how obvious it might’ve appeared to observers. Instead Kenneth merely came across as eager to talk to someone who happened to give him positive attention.

Devon got out a dainty handkerchief from his pocket.

“Here, allow me,” he said, reaching out his hand to wipe the milky areas with the handkerchief. He did it slowly, starting with Kenneth’s lips and chin. Then he went onto his chest, taking the opportunity to grope through the thin piece of cloth. He covered more area than necessary, but he assured Kenneth it was all in the name of being thorough.

At this point Devon wouldn’t have been surprised if Kenneth resisted or swiped away his hand. He was getting increasingly shameless in his advances, and any normal person would slap him for being such a creep. But Kenneth wasn’t normal, and so Devon watched Kenneth’s expression carefully as his hand lingered. The page’s smile had fallen but his eyes held a sense of curiosity and wonder. It was as if Devon’s gesture had sent his mind to another world and he didn’t know how to adapt to it yet.

“There we go. All clean.” Devon declared at last. Kenneth looked into his eyes once the handkerchief was back in his pocket.

“Thank you,” he responded in tone so sincere that Devon almost felt like what he did wasn’t completely immoral.

“Of course! It was my mess to begin with.”

Devon Banks was sure the saccharine words coming out of his mouth were sounding faker by the second, but Kenneth didn’t seem to pick up on that.

“Still, I have to thank you for supporting me and being patient,” said Kenneth. “I may only be a page, but I promise I will get better at this whole acting thing, sir! I won’t let you down!”

As Kenneth shone with determination Devon thought he could get used to this dynamic growing between them. All he had to do was speak words of encouragement and that boy was putty in his hands. If he pushed things just a bit further, he could likely get Kenneth to do anything he wanted him to. He'd be able to follow his heart's every desire. And so Devon’s next words felt like the key to a land of unlimited pleasures.

“Hey, listen. I see amazing potential in you. With a bit of practice, you’ll knock this role out of the park. And I can help you with that. Let me be your mentor, Kenneth. You’ll see it’s not that hard.”

Kenneth’s mind seemed to be in another realm again as he thought it over. He recalled when Tracy took it upon himself to be his mentor, and that had resulted in one of the best friendships Kenneth ever had. Now Devon Banks was offering to mentor him? He felt immediately grateful that Devon believed in him that much and wanted to help him get better, but there was something else that made his heart flutter with joy. If Kenneth had become best friends with Tracy, he wondered how close he and Devon would become.

“I would love to, Mr. Banks. Especially if it’s for the sake of television!”

Devon downed a deep sip of the slightly watered down bean juice. It tasted like bitter success.

“Great. Let me first help you with the dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILL DEVON EVER STOP SPILLING LIQUIDS ON KENNETH? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT.
> 
> Still not 100% confident in posting these, but I have to provide the spice for y'all!
> 
> ...Also in my research I found out J.C. Penney is going out of business. RIP.
> 
> \- J


	6. Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a longer one. I had to spend some time on the juicy details, you know? 
> 
> Expect a lot more of that from here on out!
> 
> \- J

Kenneth had no time to prepare. The lesson started at once. 

At first Devon showed Kenneth how to do modified versions of the tricks in the reference video, but he soon moved on to more exciting matters. Building up Kenneth’s acrobatic skill wasn’t the primary objective. What he really wanted was to get him to act so naughty on stage that anyone who knew him would be appalled to see what had become of sweet, innocent Kenneth. And of course, it’d be an absolute treat for Devon’s eyes.

But as eager as he was to see it, the pursuit of that goal was perhaps even more enjoyable for him. Here was the helpless page boy standing before him, his body at Devon’s command. He would be foolish not to take advantage of the situation. 

Devon told Kenneth to face the pole and the taller man came up behind him, nearly engulfing him with his looming stature. He leaned in, even resting his chin on the young man’s shoulder as he tried to show him a proper grip on the pole. Devon knew enough about pole dancing from his clubbing days to teach some basics. Once Kenneth was in position, Devon’s hands fell firmly on the boy’s hips as he directed him from behind.

“With this dance it’s important to be sensual. Follow my lead,” he said and held Kenneth’s backside snug against his crotch as they moved in tandem. 

Kenneth was dedicated to being a good student, but he couldn’t stop a blush from spreading across his face while he did it. Maybe Devon’s methods were making him realize the extent of indecency needed for the role, or maybe it was because of something else. Was this what being an actor was all about? 

“I-is this…?” Kenneth was about to ask a similar question, but Devon ignored his words.

“That’s it… Now don’t stop. Keep rolling your hips.”

The young man did as he was told, repeating the same movement that Devon taught him. It was simple enough until Devon stopped moving, and Kenneth realized how much he was rubbing up against him.

Kenneth's face was burning up. He felt ashamed, not only of his current actions but also of his ignorance. Kenneth thought he knew everything there was to know about television, but somehow he never thought about what actors had to put themselves through for their careers until he had to face it himself. In all his days spent adjusting the tv antennas to tune into various programs, he never even dreamed of becoming an actor. Instead he preferred to come up with ideas for episodes of his favorite shows, and he even kept a detailed journal full of new series pitches. He spent lifetimes admiring actors but what it was like to be one never crossed his mind.

“Mr. Banks, I can’t… This isn’t right…” he pleaded. It sounded like he was giving up. He was ready to admit he wasn’t the right person for the job.

But Devon wouldn't let Kenneth go that easily. In an expression of dominance, Devon moved one hand up to grasp his shoulder. Bending him over slightly, he whispered deep and gravelly into his ear.

“Don’t be nervous to let yourself go. Remember, you’re not Kenneth anymore. You don’t have any morals to uphold and you can’t be held responsible for your actions.”

Kenneth froze as if playing dead. In all his years he had never been told something like that, and it penetrated him to his core. As shocking a concept as it was, he knew he'd have to embrace it to succeed as a cast member.

“Say you’re not Kenneth,” Devon demanded. His tongue was sharp.

 _'What? No! Wouldn't that be lying?'_ Kenneth wanted to say, but he couldn't talk back to that tone of voice.

So Kenneth swallowed all his fear and hesitation in one gulp, and squeaked out, “I... I’m not Kenneth.”

“Again...”

“I’m not Kenneth... I’m not Kenneth. I’m not...”

“Good. So you won’t have any problem flaunting your body for millions to see on TV. Right?”

Kenneth was breathing heavily under Devon leaning against his back. It was a kind of pressure he’d never experienced before.

“No, no problem at all,” he said, though Devon was unsure if he meant it. The wicked man decided to test how serious he was by pushing him further.

“Good, good... Now you’re going to want to touch your body while you dance. That sort of thing comes naturally to Sparky so I’m sure it will come naturally to you. Right?”

“Wh-what exactly should I do?”

Kenneth didn't know how to handle those broad directions.

“Do whatever you think Sparky would do. Feel yourself how he would. That’s how you get into character.”

‘I can... do whatever?’ Kenneth thought to himself. There was a certain freedom to it that made him uncomfortable and eager at the same time. He wanted to escape himself and leave that horrible discomfort behind.

So to his best abilities he mentally distanced Kenneth the Page from who he was supposed to be in that moment. Then tentatively, he touched his own collarbone with one hand, and then both. His fingers trembled with obvious inexperience. It was like he was afraid they might catch on fire at any moment. He shivered as he slowly felt his way down his chest, pausing at his nipples. It wasn’t right, and under normal circumstances it would have been unthinkable to him, but he had to act dirty. On impulse he rubbed them tenderly, catching a soft peak between his middle and ring finger. Immediately his face went red again. He didn’t mean to make a sound when he did so, but Devon had indeed picked up on a quiet moan out of the man he held in his clutches. 

Devon couldn’t believe it. There was no way he was that sensitive... Unless he had never been touched like that before. Devon’s dick twitched as a response to this unexpected arousal, and he had a sudden fear that it would alarm Kenneth and break the spell. He created a gap between their lower halves. But to his surprise, Kenneth reached behind with one hand and pulled Devon back to where he was before.

For a moment the mentor stood absolutely stunned. And with Devon’s hardness clearly perceptible, Kenneth seemed to be just as surprised as he was. He let go of Devon’s hip as quickly as he had grabbed it, and the two men faced each other in shock.

“I’m sorry!” said Kenneth. “I wasn’t supposed to do that, was I? I don’t know what came over me...”

“I think Sparky came over you,” Devon breathed, still in a state of disbelief.

Kenneth hid his face in his palms and muttered many more apologies. But Devon’s reaction was the opposite. After getting over his initial surprise, Devon realized that Kenneth - though not Kenneth at the time - had made a move on him. He had actually reciprocated Devon’s advances.

All it took for him to do it was the opportunity to become someone new. How much of himself did Kenneth accidentally reveal? Was it even him at all or did he merely get too into the act? He could have even faked the provocative moan for all Devon knew. Either way Devon thought these 'acting' exercises were proving to be useful. It didn’t make much difference to him whether Kenneth was pretending or not. It was still just as exciting.

“No, don’t apologize! Kenneth, you were able to fully embody the character! You’re already improving!”

“Really?”

“Yes! You let the character take over and did something you wouldn’t do otherwise. That's a great sign!”

“Is it? I feel like I did something completely wrong.”

Kenneth looked down at the stage floor in shame. _Uh-oh_. Devon couldn’t have Kenneth regretting this one moment if he was going to work with him further. It was time to move things along.

“Oh that’s just pesky self-doubt talking!” Devon said, and continued without missing a beat. “You know what? I think you’d benefit from more method acting! But don’t worry! I’ll bring some stuff tomorrow and walk you through it!”

“You- you will?” Kenneth said. There was a hint of dread in his voice, but he was also slightly concerned about the near-manic way in which Devon was talking. Kenneth couldn’t even imagine what else was in store for his acting training.

“Absolutely!” replied Devon. “Until then just practice the easier parts of the routine. I will meet you here, you can show me your progress, and we can get started.”

* * *

Liz wore a depressed frown as she prepared one of the set pieces for Devon’s camp extravaganza. He had asked the props department to create a rock climbing wall with dildos instead of rocks. Normally Liz would find it funny to imagine someone trying to climb the thing, but since she was relegated to the tedious task of making props for a man she despised, she couldn’t even muster a chuckle. 

God, why did fake penises have to be so heavy and floppy anyway? It’s like the manufacturers didn’t intend for them to be glued to a wall!

“So I hear Devon Banks is basically in charge now, huh?” said Pete as he approached Liz on the set.

She gasped, having forgotten ever calling him to come in that morning. The chaos that ensued over the course of the day had clouded her brain.

“Pete! Oh thank god you’re here!” Liz took his hands out of relief. Then she fell back into frustration and hit him on the arm. “Though I really could have used you earlier when Banks started all this! He took advantage of the disarray and now we’re stuck doing his bidding...”

“Yeah, I ran into Kenneth on the way here. Banks certainly has his own interests in mind. Clever guy. It makes me wonder why I never thought to cast Cerie as a rabbit in the playboy sketch.”

Liz scoffed. “Because I am the head writer and that would be gross, okay!? I am the alpha here!”

She angrily continued to glue dildos onto the wall. They fell off soon after being placed.

“Well obviously not,” Pete said, and Liz let out a resigned sigh.

“Jack told me to let him stay.”

“Really?”

“I know! I couldn’t believe it either!”

Jack seemed to show up at the mention of his name.

“Hello gentlemen,” he said to both Pete and Liz. “I came by to see how your latest show is coming along now that it’s under new direction.”

He looked around at the assortment of dildos, puzzled by the sheer number of them.

“Uh, are those going to be... used?” he asked.

Liz laughed derisively. Maybe Jack would realize how ridiculous his decision to let Devon lead the show had been.

She answered, “Luckily THESE ones are for show. The others are being used for... Dildo WWE.”

Liz and Pete looked down in shame, but then Jack unexpectedly burst into laughter.

“Dildo WWE! See, you guys never thought of that before! I knew this show was missing a gay perspective!” Jack continued wheeze-laughing. “What even is that? Dildos fighting or men fighting with dildos?”

“It’s dudes in a ring, fighting with dildos and engaging in... almost butt stuff... because of course it is," Liz explained. "Jack, I don’t even know if we can show half this stuff on TV! Don’t you think Banks is intentionally trying to get us canceled?”

Jack pointed to the corner of the stage where Devon was currently grinding up behind Kenneth.

“ _That_ is the reason I’m not worried. Lemon, he’s too drunk on lust to think straight. It’s obvious there’s only one thing on his mind.”

“But what about the show? It isn’t like we’re doing any better with him around. We’re having to rush to make new props and none of the new guys can remember their lines.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. To be perfectly honest with you, this week has been terrible for the network. So when I realized your program was bound to be a shit-show, I had to make sure it would be the biggest shit-show possible. After all, everyone tunes in to see a train wreck.”

“What? Has that seriously been your game all along? I haven’t slept for 3 days trying to make this thing work!”

“Not at first, no. I was prepared to put TGS on hiatus until the staff came back. But knowing what a tough spot NBC is in right now, it’s unlikely that the show will continue to receive funding. Lemon, TGS doesn’t turn enough profit for the company. Like it or not, Banks is the element of chaos that might save the show. I’m throwing you a bone here.”

“Why couldn’t you have told me this before instead of lecturing me with all that wolf nonsense!?”

“I had to make sure you understood that important point, Lemon. I was also trying to keep you from breaking down under the stress by letting someone else take charge. Uh, you’re welcome.”

Liz frowned and Jack continued.

“However, seeing as you don’t know how to take a chill pill, I might as well tell you the whole truth. We need the show to be as outrageous as possible. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

When Devon left to attend to other matters, he found his current fixation puzzling. He couldn’t stop thinking about the elated expression on Kenneth's face when he offered to mentor him. Despite Devon’s ulterior motives, the page’s smile was genuine and his cheeks were flushed with color. And after everything that happened between them in one afternoon, Devon was surprised to find himself dwelling on that specific facial expression the most. After all was said and done, he wasn’t thinking about the page’s chest covered in milk or that barely audible moan, but rather the look on his face. The expression wasn’t sexually exciting, but nonetheless it filled him with a feeling of warmth that had previously been foreign to him.

It was strange. He liked to think he was a master of manipulation, but this was far too easy. Kenneth was playing along nicely even when he was asked to do things someone like him would certainly find sinful. At this point Devon had gathered that Kenneth was a religious man and expected resistance, but that hadn’t happened yet. Quite the contrary - Kenneth even chose to close the distance between their bodies when Devon pulled away.

As much as Devon wanted to spend the rest of the day with Kenneth, he was painfully aware of the current state of his show. The rest of the fun would have to wait until next time. Spotting Jack Donaghy near props with Liz Lemon was even more of a reality check. That’s right. He couldn’t forget this was war. If Jack thought that Devon had given up then he had another thing coming.

“Jack... How nice of you to stop by,” said Devon. “What do you think of how I completely bent this studio to my will? It was really too easy. I’m starting to suspect you don’t have what it takes to run a tight ship around here.”

“Oh I assure you, it’s tighter than you can imagine,” Jack asserted. “Everything is under control.”

“Please! That’s a lie! Before I showed up this place looked like the aftermath of an illegal Russian orgy!”

“And it doesn’t look like that now?”

“No. As a matter of fact it looks like a liberated, post-nazi German orgy. And I would know.”

“Banks, put it to rest. I’m entirely okay with what you’re doing.”

“Wait, what?” he said. It was a shocking revelation to be sure.

“I want you to continue running the show.”

Banks paused. This wasn't part of the plan, and he couldn't understand how Jack thought his meddling was beneficial.

“But... I’m putting you to shame! I mean look how gay this all is! I would be totally embarrassed! ...If I were you, that is.”

“Really? Do you take me for that much of a homophobe? Sorry, but I’m not as intolerant as Lemon here.”

Liz furrowed her brow at that comment.

Then the confusion in Devon’s eyes changed to a knowing glance. He had concocted a reasonable explanation for Jack’s seeming approval.

“I see... You’re using reverse ‘reverse psychology’ on me. You say that you want me to stay to make me want to leave. But you knew I’d figure that out and instead want to stick around. Hah, pathetic! Luckily I’m always two steps ahead. After Thursday’s show, I’m out of here.”

“Not that I’m complaining, but what?” Liz said.

Jack shot her a look that told her to stay out of it.

“Banks, how does being contrarian in this situation help you?” he asked.

“Anything to make your life harder, Jack. I wonder how long you’ll be keeping that CEO position once Geiss sees how you break under pressure. You think you have everything under control... but not for long. Just wait. Once I’m gone you’ll be begging me to come back!”

Devon stormed off, more for dramatic effect than anything else. He returned not a moment later, and told Liz, “By the way, you might want to try the ones with the suction cups.”

There were some dildos nearby with suction cup bases, perfect for sticking to climbing walls. 

Liz slapped herself. “Ah, nerds! Why didn’t I think of that?”

Then Devon headed to check on the few people left in charge of lighting and effects.

Pete had kept quiet during Jack and Devon’s conversation since he was barely up to speed on the situation. But it didn’t sound like Jack was right when he said Devon was too distracted to pose a threat.

“So... did that go well?” he asked Jack.

"I have to say I wasn’t expecting those mental gymnastics, but I’m not worried. I’ve known Banks long enough to know how his mind works. He always wants to feel like he’s winning, and most of all when he’s not.”

That description reminded Pete of Frank on board game nights.

“Huh. Well at least he’ll be out of our hair by the end of the week. Should Liz and I get a head start on writing the next few shows then?”

“Yeah, you want outrageousness? I can give you that! I once went to McDonalds and ordered a salad!” Liz chimed in.

Jack laughed. “You? A salad?”

“See? Banks has nothing on the Liz-meister! There’s more boundary pushing material where that came from!”

“I bet there is, Lemon. But don’t expect to be put back in the driver’s seat yet. Banks will be staying for longer than a week.”

Liz's enthusiasm sank when she heard how certain he was.

“What do you mean? He said he was leaving! Come on, Jack, don’t do anything more! I just want a break from answering to that stupid face!”

“I’m not going to do anything. I don’t have to. He’ll come back by himself. After all, he’s already taken the bait.”

They all knew the ‘bait’ Jack was referring to was Kenneth, and Jack's satisfied gaze landed on Devon bossing around the crew.

“He’s on the hook as long as we have that bait in our midst.”


	7. In Training

Devon woke to the sound of “Dancing Queen” playing as an alarm on his phone. It was Wednesday, the last day before his show had to be ready, but as things were now he could hardly think about that.

At his bedside, illuminated by the morning light bleeding through his curtains, was a sizable pile of BDSM toys. He remembered putting them there the night before while he was contemplating which ones he wanted to introduce to Kenneth. There was a paddle, handcuffs, a blindfold, a ball gag, nipple clamps, and even a couple plugs and vibrators in the pile. Devon had picked out the toys in a state of euphoria while he was feeling the effects of his new pills. But now in his current lucidity he realized that most of them were likely out of the question. He had faith in his ability to come up with fitting role-play scenarios for each of them, but he’d have to exercise caution with any toy that might come across as too extreme. It was entirely possible that Kenneth would respond negatively to anything involving pain, and it frustrated Devon to acknowledge that he couldn’t go all in with his kinks yet.

There was one item of the bunch that fit the circumstances quite nicely, however - a plain leash. The shape wasn’t nearly as shocking and provocative as the others. It even came with its own black collar, though incidentally Sparky already had one custom-made. Yes, at this point a leash was the perfect tool for reeling in Kenneth. And yet it was so simple, hardly anything more than a string of fabric. Devon looked at it and felt that the power in that piece of fabric was really his own. A stirring excitement filled his bones. He didn’t actually need all of those toys to make Kenneth submit. He could accomplish that with only his words and his own two hands if he wanted.

Though, he thought, a few other toys might eventually come in handy if his plans went well... He threw some of them into a black satchel and zipped up the bag as he got ready for work.

* * *

In the studio, Devon found Kenneth sitting cross-legged on the stage, a position made easy since his costume wasn’t restricting. He looked to be invested in watching the other actors rehearse their parts. Like his castmates, he also held a script even though he didn't have any actual lines like they did. It was clear he was determined to study the craft, though ironically the amateur actors were only giving mediocre performances. Devon took note that they sounded like porn stars emotionlessly reciting their lines before getting down to business. But since that wasn’t entirely unfitting for the script’s subject matter, he wasn’t going to worry about it.

“Great work, everyone,” he declared, interrupting their scene. “Keep at it and Thursday’s show will be a breeze.”

Kenneth set his script aside, looking pleased to see Devon again.

“Good morning, Kenneth. How are rehearsals going?”

“Good morning, Mr. Banks! Thank you for all your help yesterday... I don’t think I’d have the confidence to continue without it,” he admitted. “Earlier I came in to practice the dance routine. I still had some problems with my feet slipping, but once I took the socks off it wasn’t any trouble.”

“R-really? Glad to hear it!” 

Devon was surprised he hadn’t noticed sooner, but as it was brought to his attention he saw that Kenneth’s bare toes were peeking out from underneath his criss-crossed legs. Normally such a thing was no big deal, but Devon suddenly became transfixed. His reaction wasn’t due to any established foot fetish, mind you, but rather because it was the one part that Kenneth insisted on covering up when he was first given the costume.

He recalled how Kenneth claimed it was too lewd to show his feet, and yet there they were, out in the open just like the rest of him. Devon had no idea why Kenneth felt embarrassed of being barefoot in the first place, but for him to change his mind about it in such a short period of time was staggering. Could it be that he was already dedicated enough to the performance that he stopped caring what he had to do? This was great news!

Kenneth slid closer to the front edge of the stage in order to be near his mentor, and he bashfully uncrossed his legs to let them fall over the side. Considering he was a small step closer to full-on nakedness compared to the previous day, Devon almost lost his cool right then and there. But before Devon could speak or act, Kenneth reached for a nearby tray on a collapsible stand where a coffee cup was waiting.

“This is yours,” said Kenneth, gingerly handing the cup to Devon. “I didn’t know when exactly you’d turn up, but I wanted it to be ready for you... I'll get you another if it's too cold!”

Devon’s steamy train of thought halted suddenly, and he took it graciously.

“Thank you,” he said.

It wasn’t an act. When Kenneth was this considerate, he didn’t know what to do. It made him feel more vulnerable than he was comfortable with, and it brought about the same emotion he felt when Kenneth visited his office earlier that week. No, he couldn’t become weak to these feelings... Not again! He had to man up and conquer! ...But not before escaping the situation to think.

“Well I have to make sure everyone’s on track to go live tomorrow!” he claimed as an excuse. “I’ll meet you back at 3 to give you that acting lesson I promised.”

“Wait!” Kenneth stopped him. “Here. In case you want it.”

Kenneth held out a packet of creamer in the palm of his hand. 

_‘He remembered, huh?’_ Devon thought.

He took it.

* * *

He discovered soon after their exchange that the coffee was in fact stone cold. It was too late to ask Kenneth for another though. Devon knew that Kenneth would happily get him another one if he asked, but that was exactly what was driving him crazy at the moment. 

So Devon sipped cold coffee and pretended to care about the progress of the show. There were many people he encountered throughout the day who continued to get on his nerves. But through some stroke of luck almost everything was nearing completion. 

The dildo wall was finished and seemed sturdy enough for its purpose. The fake fire looked exceptionally fake but worked like a charm. The hose’s water pressure was non-lethal, and they had gallons of oil ready for the Slip ‘N Slide. (Devon could only assume that someone messed up on the order form for that one.) Jenna was even content since she succeeded at convincing him to let her do what she wanted in the show. He was too preoccupied with sorting out whatever was going on in his head to argue. 

With Kenneth, it should have been as simple as following the plan. It even seemed like an easy task, and it kept getting easier over the past couple days. The goal was in sight, so why did he feel nervous to go through with it? When did Devon Banks go soft? This was what he was trying to avoid in the first place! He wondered if it was a side effect of those pills. He only started taking them a couple weeks before he got demoted. Then all this happened.

Maybe he just didn’t want the game to end and hoped to keep pursuing Kenneth for an eternity. The thrill of the chase was addicting. But he had to pounce at some point. He already decided that day would be today. And if he didn’t, he would have proven nothing.

 _‘You know exactly what to do’_ he told himself. _‘You’re the wolf and he’s the prey. He’s not even running away! He’s cuddling up to you! Seize the opportunity and catch him!’_

Right. Devon had nothing to worry about. It was uncharacteristic of him to doubt himself. After all, it was in his nature to take on the role of the hunter. He was just overthinking it, that’s all.

Devon sat down on a chair backstage and unzipped his bag. Among the assorted toys, there it was: the leash. He took the coiled mass out and gripped it tightly. There were other people around to see, but it wasn’t of any concern to Devon. There were already plenty of oddities incorporated into the show. A few more wouldn’t seem unusual.

* * *

When the digital clock on his phone said 3:02, he met Kenneth again.

“Hello again, Kenneth,” Devon said. “Sorry that we couldn’t start our session right away before. I needed to take care of business.”

Kenneth was understanding.

“Oh that’s alright, Mr. Banks. I’m frankly surprised you had time in your schedule for me.”

“I made time,” Devon clarified. “But I would have liked more of it. As a result of our limited time-frame, I’m going to have to cram in a lot at once. So the lessons may be a little... overwhelming. Are you ready?”

Kenneth’s gaze dropped to the leash in Devon’s hand. His mentor was uncoiling it and twirling it around his fingers.

After a brief nervous silence, he answered, “Yes, I’m... I’m ready.”

And that was all the permission Devon needed. He aggressively yanked Kenneth in by the collar and clipped on the leash. Before the page had a chance to protest, Devon explained.

“This is your first intro to method acting. Since you’re playing a dog, you’ll have to get used to being treated like one.”

“But I’m already wearing the collar, aren’t I?” asked Kenneth. “No one told me my character was supposed to be on a leash.”

“See, now you’re missing the point! Whether or not you actually wear a leash on stage, wearing one off stage will help you to embody the character. Do you understand?”

“I’m not sure I do,” Kenneth said. Devon’s teachings were a bit strange.

“Let me put it this way... In order to act like a dog, you have to become one in your mind.”

Kenneth eyes widened.

“Is that really possible?” he asked.

The mentor nodded fervently.

“If you follow me, I’ll bring you someplace where I can work with you one on one. All the noise around here is distracting.”

“O...kay...” Kenneth responded.

* * *

There was uncertainty in his voice, but whether or not Kenneth wanted to follow, he found he was being pulled along either way. Devon walked fast like he was about to break into a sprint and make off with a precious jewel. Even the soles of his shoes could tell how eager he was. Meanwhile Kenneth trailed behind at a slightly slower pace that led him to feel an occasional tug on the collar. 

Of course Kenneth had never worn a leash before, and it was a highly peculiar experience. It felt like whatever agency he had before had been ripped away in an instant. He was struck by a new sense of helplessness, though he understood, and somehow accepted, that Devon was in charge.

Devon would only interrupt his stride to peek into the rooms they passed by. Kenneth wasn’t sure what or who he was looking for, but the search didn’t last long.

“Here,” said Devon. “This one will do nicely.”

The two arrived in front of Tracy’s dressing room. It was spacious inside and furnished with several plush couches.

“But Mr. Banks! We can’t go in there!" Kenneth began to protest. "Tracy told me not to let anyone in his room while he’s away!"

“He told Kenneth the Page that?”

“Yes, he said-“

“Then it’s a good thing you aren’t Kenneth the Page right now. Remember?”

Devon pulled Kenneth into the room without waiting for an answer and yanked him to his knees, tying the end of the leash to a table leg. It was a primarily symbolic gesture since it wasn’t as if Kenneth was actually trapped there. If he wanted to, he could unlatch the leash from his collar and leave. At least that’s how Devon justified it...

To Kenneth, however, escape never crossed his mind. Instead the powerless feeling grew even stronger and he couldn’t think. He just looked at the man before him, unsure of how the situation would play out. His body language communicated subtle distress, not the least of which was due to their trespassing in a place that was special to a friend.

Devon sat down on the couch in front of where Kenneth was kneeling and leaned in.

“This is your first lesson. To excel at method acting, you have to let go of the person you were before. You can’t break character because of your own inhibitions,” Devon told him.

Though the statement didn’t ease Kenneth’s anxiety, he recognized that Devon was trying to prove a point. Devon continued.

“I saw you succeed at it before when I told you the same thing yesterday, so I know you can do it. What I need is for you to practice to sustain that state of mind.”

A memory of that instance flashed into Kenneth’s head and he couldn’t look Devon in the face. He was afraid that his mentor could see the moment played back in his eyes.

“Oh, I don’t know if I can...” Kenneth said, once again ready to admit defeat. However, Devon was not discouraged.

Kenneth felt a firm grip on his jaw that demanded participation, and Devon’s next words left no room for refusal.

“Then I can help you. I can make you," he growled.

Kenneth gulped. “You can?”

“Of course,” Devon assured him.

It made Kenneth’s head spin how affectionate that threat sounded coming out of Devon's mouth.

“Okay… What should I do?”

“I want you to follow some simple commands. Think of it like you’re an untrained animal at the moment. It will take some time but once we’re done you’ll be ready for the stage.”

Kenneth nodded. It sounded like Devon was making logical sense.

“The good thing is that you’re already used to following orders as a page. This isn’t that different.”

“It’s not?”

“No. This time you’ll just be on your hands and knees. And look! You’re already halfway there.”

Kenneth was on his knees but his hands were clutching them tight. Realizing this, he made an effort to breathe and relax. Then he placed his palms squarely on the floor and evened out his back as he bent forward.

To Devon it was a beautiful sight. The tail and ears on the costume never looked better.

“Now there’s my Sparky! Good boy!” Devon said.

He roughed up Kenneth’s hair as he rubbed his head in praise. Kenneth hid the color of his face by looking down.

“Sir...” he pleaded. It wasn’t the only embarrassing part of the lesson, but Kenneth didn’t want his brain to completely short-circuit. Or was that what was necessary to become one with the character? Devon wasn’t exaggerating when he said his teachings might be overwhelming.

“No, no, no,” chided Devon. “Dogs don’t talk, do they? You can’t use words.”

Kenneth whined in response. This was too hard, but he could at least try to follow orders. That was one of the few things he was good at.

“When I say ‘speak,’ you bark. You’re going to have to practice until it comes naturally to you. Remember that you have to think like a dog to act like a dog. It won’t be convincing otherwise.”

Devon began a call and response exercise with Kenneth. It started out weak as expected, but as Devon raised his voice Kenneth’s barking became more believable. It was the adrenaline that did it. Kenneth wasn’t expecting Devon to start yelling but he knew he was supposed to match that same intensity in return. By the end, the sounds coming out of him were a fusion of raw emotion and a feral inflection.

“Wow,” Devon laughed in delight. “Great job! I should have brought treats...”

Kenneth was out of breath, amazed at what Devon had gotten him to do. The whole thing was oddly exhilarating and he was glad Devon was proud of his performance.

“You like that idea, huh? I promise I’ll bring some treats for you tomorrow if you keep impressing me. Now show me what a happy pup looks like.”

There wasn’t any hesitation this time around. Kenneth wagged his hips and panted with his tongue sticking out. He was starting to catch on. It didn’t take much effort to think of himself as someone different. He’d never acted like this in his life, so the person who was happily panting there on his knees had to be someone else. He still didn’t feel like an actual dog but maybe he had become something in between.

“Beautiful...” Devon cooed. “Now sit.”

Kenneth sat on the back of his heels and looked up at his new owner for approval.

“Good boooy~” Devon sang in praise, and he pet his hair again. 

The puppy’s face flushed red. He realized he was enjoying this too much.

At some point Kenneth had scooted close enough to find himself positioned in between Devon’s legs. He was still attempting to hide his embarrassment by looking down, but now doing that made his flustered condition even worse. He was way too close to Devon’s crotch. And why did the hand on his head feel heavy all of a sudden? He felt dazed like he might just fall forward, but then the heaviness changed to a slight pain like his hair was being pulled. Indeed Devon had taken a fistful of hair and proceeded to hold Kenneth’s head down there, just above his lap.

Devon was experiencing a moment of crisis. He didn’t know what he was doing and at the same time questioned why he was even hesitating. He could do it. He could tell Kenneth to suck his dick. He could say that it was the only way to show his dedication. He could threaten to get him fired from the page program if he didn’t. 

_‘No, I can’t! That’s awful!’_ his thoughts screamed. _‘I’m not that bad, am I?’_

In that minute his fingers trembled, entwined in Kenneth’s soft hair. The man under his control was being forcibly held there, but he didn’t have much of a reaction aside from placing a hand on Devon’s leg to brace himself. The pitiful gesture brought guilt to Devon’s conscience and he loosened his hold.

Kenneth cautiously sat upward, blinking to readjust himself to reality. He touched the spot where he had felt the pain. It was clear Sparky was gone.

“I’m sorry,” Devon said, ashamed. “Did I hurt you?”

“A little. But it’s okay,” Kenneth responded. There wasn’t a hint of any prominent emotion in his voice. He sounded like an empty shell.

Devon became worried he had ruined his chances. By apologizing right after applying force, he must have been coming across as unstable. But if he decided to act on his impulses, it would have been even worse.

“Do you... want to continue the lesson?” he asked.

It was a last ditch effort on Devon’s part, but unexpectedly Kenneth said, “Yes, sir. Of course I do.”

“You’re sure? It’s not too much for you?” asked Devon once he recognized his ears weren’t deceiving him.

“No, it’s helping!” Kenneth quickly assured him. “And... you’re doing this for me... I want to do better for you.”

“What do you mean? You’re doing just fine,” said Devon.

But Kenneth’s next expression indicated that he was not fine. He stopped looking at Devon and stared blankly into thin air, mouth half agape, as if he was recalling some sort of horrible memory. It felt like the temperature in the room had suddenly changed.

“But it’s not enough!” he gasped. “I need to be better - do better. I can’t fail... I can’t fail them! They’re lost! I have to save them!”

Kenneth cried in distress, a sound that nearly shattered Devon’s heart. Devon really messed up. It seemed he couldn’t help but hurt the man no matter what he did.

Nonetheless he got off the couch and kneeled down on the floor to be on the same level as Kenneth.

“What are you talking about? Who do you have to save?” asked Devon in the gentlest voice he could manage.

“My friends. At TGS,” he sniffled.

Devon didn’t have much experience trying to comfort people. He was mainly used to tearing others down, and he didn’t have any real friends. All of his “friends” were just people he used to obtain information from or influence. He wasn’t even close with the guys he had sex with. Not really.

“They’re... going to be okay,” said Devon, holding Kenneth’s arms. “It’s not like the whole show is resting on your shoulders. I already checked with everyone and they’re doing fine too... thanks to me of course.”

“What?” For a second Kenneth was confused. “Oh... yeah. The show. I guess you’re right... It was silly of me to even say that.”

Kenneth laughed to lighten the mood, but something was very off about it. It was quiet and insincere. Devon intended to lure out a new side of Kenneth, but this was a much different side than he was expecting. Where the page used to show the world a positive exterior, now he was withdrawing inward.

“You don’t have to worry, okay? It’s just one show. After the curtain call, you’ll see that everything turned out okay. I promise,” said Devon.

Tears welled up in Kenneth’s eyes again. Then he lunged forward and wrapped his arms tight around Devon. At first Devon gasped and his muscles tensed up instinctively, but he couldn’t resist the warmth of Kenneth’s embrace and ended up melting into him with both hands.

“Oh thank you, sir!” Kenneth blubbered, holding the man like a teddy bear. As he squinted his eyes shut to keep the water inside, a few droplets escaped and dripped onto Devon’s suit.

This should have been an annoying circumstance to Devon. He didn’t like dealing with other people’s emotional breakdowns. But since it was Kenneth... it was different. Devon hugged him back and it felt real, and that was the most shocking part of any of it.

He had spent days obsessing over manipulation tactics and yet none of that seemed to matter now. It was like he had just woken up from a dream and could see clearer. Devon wondered what sort of evil magic Kenneth possessed that was able to change his entire perspective in an instant.

Right then, while holding Kenneth close on the dressing room floor, one feeling was at the forefront of Devon’s mind... Even if he was a wolf, Kenneth wasn’t prey for him to devour and destroy. He was only a puppy for that wolf to look after and protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. This turned out to be another lengthy chapter. I tried to break it up, but please tell me what you think of the longer ones. 
> 
> Also I want to thank everyone who has clicked on this fic and read it! We have officially surpassed 100 hits. :D
> 
> I knew I had to deliver something good for the occasion so I sincerely hope you enjoyed this crazy installment!
> 
> \- J


	8. Chocolate

Thursday had arrived and Devon couldn’t shake a nagging sense of uncertainty. Not just in his personal life but also concerning his career. According to Devon’s word, he would leave TGS alone after the show that night. As much as he hated it, he would have to go back to his small office space to review ads until he thought up a new plan.

Devon regretted how stubborn he acted in front of Jack when he insisted that his absence would be missed. In actuality Jack must have viewed that as a challenge, so even if the show went great Devon knew he wouldn't receive any credit for it. It would instead be attributed to Jack's "incredible upper management skills." Plus there was no guarantee that the show would go over well, even if everyone played their part flawlessly. But if it went poorly, wouldn’t that be a success in its own right? In that case Devon would prove that Jack’s strategy was wrong and he would possibly get TGS canceled on top of that.

_‘It’s a win-win, right?’_

But no. Devon remembered what Kenneth said the day before. The boy cried about how much he needed to save his friends. What would happen to the crew if the show flopped? It’s not like Devon himself was worried about that. The whole lot of them could sleep in the streets for all he cared, but Kenneth would be miserable. He might even blame himself for not being good enough.

Devon sighed so hard that it steamed up the window of his car.

Over the past few days Devon had done a lot, but was any of it worth it? Winning sex with Kenneth was his main goal and he failed that. There was probably a way he could have done it if he just acted a bit more ruthless, but now Devon was having second thoughts about those methods. Toying with Kenneth so far had been fun, but if he coerced him into having sex it might just destroy him.

God, but when did that possibility ever bother him before? Never. Then again, none of the other guys he went after had ever hugged him like that either.

Devon recalled the events of the previous day. When Devon had finally gotten Kenneth alone, he ended up holding him for as long as the man wanted. Devon didn’t have it in him to pull away first, so for an unknown amount of time he quietly sat there, rubbing Kenneth’s back. Of course Devon wouldn’t consider it as good as intercourse would have been, but it was nice. He even started having mushy ideas about waking up next to him in the morning, eating breakfast and kissing him on the cheek. In the end he was the one who had trouble getting the lesson back on track once Kenneth was ready.

But in the midst of teaching Kenneth some new tricks, he came up with another idea that he couldn’t ignore. He knew what sort of treats he should bring Kenneth. 

Next to Devon there was a heart-shaped box of chocolates in the passenger seat. The AC in the car was cranked up high to keep them from melting. The cool air also helped to keep Devon from anxiously sweating when he thought about giving the chocolates to Kenneth. The fact that he wanted to make such a lovey-dovey gesture felt kind of gross, and he briefly considered keeping the chocolates for himself instead. But no, he couldn’t do that. For the past few days, Kenneth was willing to leave his comfort zone. Even if Kenneth mainly agreed to participate in the show for the sake of television, he still did everything Devon asked. Now it was time for Devon to leave his comfort zone and show some appreciation to the man who was a frequent visitor in his dreams. It was the least he could do to make up for some of his hastier actions.

Finding confidence in his resolve, he tucked the box under his arm and walked inside. It was too big to fit inside the satchel he decided to carry around as of late, but he honestly didn’t care who else saw it. Kenneth’s opinion was what mattered.

* * *

Devon went over what he was going to say to Kenneth while riding the elevator and thought about it as he was stepping through the wide doors of floor 6. But he didn’t have as much time to think as he expected. His thought process was interrupted early by the sight of Kenneth sitting at his desk and writing on a notepad. Devon was surprised to see him there. It would seem that he was back on page duty, except that he was still dressed up in costume. Anyone new who happened to walk in would be very confused as to why a semi-nude furry was working there.

Devon leaned against a nearby wall to catch his breath. Now his mind was swirling once more and his heart pounded in his chest. Was Kenneth still concerned with fulfilling his page duties while participating in the show? Was he actually doing both jobs at the same time? It was... a pretty amazing thought. Kenneth was either extremely dedicated or he just loved taking orders that much. Perhaps both.

Devon had to take a moment to calm down, lest he trip over his words and end up doing something reckless. He wanted to suppress his worse urges, but the thoughts still lingered, and it was beginning to drive him nuts.

If there was a way Devon could feed his awful desires and keep Kenneth happy, he’d do it in a heartbeat. But he didn’t have very long to figure out how to accomplish that. At any rate, the chocolates would probably help.

“Good morning, Kenneth,” Devon said, attempting to give a nonchalant greeting. But even through his efforts to sound casual, Kenneth jumped.

“Oh! Morning, sir... You’re early.”

Devon intended to show up at the same time as he normally did, but he couldn't stand the anticipation.

“Yes, well it all comes down to today, doesn’t it? Besides, I wanted to bring you something for your great work so far.”

Kenneth tilted his head quizzically, and when Devon held out the heart-shaped box his confusion hardly wavered. 

“This is... for me?” asked Kenneth, unsure if he should take it.

“What? Don’t you like chocolate?”

“I... haven’t had it in years,” he clarified.

It was true. Kenneth already spent all his extra money on basic cable, so he never bought more than was necessary. Desserts and snack items were out of the question when one had to have 3 meals a day and pay rent. He’d already wanted to cut sugar from his diet even before he moved to New York though, so it wasn’t a very hard transition to make. Still, how could he refuse this?

Kenneth was about to reach out and grab the box when Devon seemed to suddenly change his mind and move it away at the last second. 

“Listen... yesterday was really special. I-I mean I really think you were getting somewhere!” Devon stammered. He was probably trying to be suave but his shaky tone of voice betrayed him. “And so I brought you a treat like I promised. But... you're going to have to do another lesson with me. I’ll bring the chocolates and we can get started now... if-if you like!”

Devon mentally slapped himself during the silent period before Kenneth's response. The wait wasn’t overly long but after that messy delivery of his it felt like a century. And really, what reason would Kenneth have to say yes? The first time he agreed to it he was dragged into a vacant room and started crying after 10 minutes. If Kenneth rejected him, it would be completely understandable. And then that would be it. _Story over. The end._

But Kenneth didn’t. 

He avoided eye contact, instead choosing to gaze at the red heart vacantly, and then he chuckled. The laugh scared Devon at first, as it sounded uncharacteristically mean. But with the next words Kenneth said, he realized that it was merely self-derisive.

“I thought you might have given up on me. Honestly I was a mess yesterday..."

The simultaneous shock and relief that Devon felt was indescribable. He spontaneously grabbed Kenneth’s hand and pulled him up from his seated position.

“No you weren’t! I mean... so was I!” Devon blurted out. He recalled Kenneth on his knees, looking up at him with doe eyes. Yes, the poor page was in the process of being utterly degraded, but he was beautiful! Even crying he was beautiful!

“And if that was you being a mess, then you’re amazing!” he added.

Kenneth blushed at the compliment, timidly crossing his arms in front of him and holding his elbows.

“Then I guess I wouldn’t mind... us being a mess together," he said.

Devon felt Cupid’s arrow strike him. It was more than a lukewarm agreement. They’d both given each other permission to act out, be awkward, and whatever else might come next.

“Really? Are you ready?” asked Devon.

Kenneth nodded fast, and Devon quickly grabbed his hand again. This time the walk to Tracy’s dressing room didn’t involve a leash. They were already attached.

* * *

Once the two were inside with the door locked, Devon looked over Kenneth with hungry eyes. His advancing steps were intimidating enough to cause Kenneth to back up, but Devon caught him. His hands moved up Kenneth’s arms until he reached his shoulders, at which point he shoved him down onto the red couch. Kenneth squeaked in surprise as his back hit the cushions.

“Now, now, Sparky! If you want a treat then lie down and roll over.”

Kenneth did so without question, lying down and then rolling over onto his stomach. But he wasn’t expecting Devon to climb on top of him so that he was pinned. Sensing that his puppy might panic, Devon reassured him with a quiet, yet sinister voice.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you.”

He ripped off the plastic covering on the box of chocolates and took one out. Then he placed the box on a side table.

“Now open up,” he said, and he cupped Kenneth’s chin to persuade him.

Kenneth opened his mouth and let Devon feed him the piece.

“There you go. See? It’s good, isn’t it?”

Kenneth stuttered, “Y-yes! Th-thank you sir!”

“If you want more then you’ll bark for me. You know the rules. No more talking. Got that?”

Kenneth squirmed underneath Devon’s weight. His mentor was smothering him in more ways than one. In this situation he couldn’t imagine himself in the role of a dog, and his human reaction was more akin to a groan.

“What was that? Try again.”

Kenneth thought back to their previous session. He recalled that it only took repetition to get the sound right, so he started to “woof” repeatedly. However he still didn’t feel like a dog and it again devolved into human sounding moans once Devon pulled his body upright and reached around to rub his chest. Though it started as a casual petting, Devon decided to test something. As Devon brushed a hand over his nipples, Kenneth gasped and muffled a long whine into his elbow. Exactly as expected. He wasn't faking it before.

“Can’t hold it together, huh? That’s alright. You’ve been such a good boy that I’ll let you whine as much as you like” Devon whispered into his ear.

He took another piece of chocolate and let Kenneth eat it out of his hand. Devon felt his tongue on his skin momentarily and it sent a jolt through his body. 

Suddenly he stopped pinning Kenneth and shot up on his own two feet.

“Get down here on your knees,” he commanded. The puppy shifted his legs and slid down off the couch cushion to the carpet below. Meanwhile Devon rifled through his bag and pulled out a small jar of peanut butter. He sat down on the couch in front of Kenneth and unscrewed the lid.

“You’re not allergic, are you?” he asked. Kenneth took a breath as if he was about to answer, but then merely shook his head.

“Good. You see, dogs like peanut butter. They’ll lick it off whatever you put in front of them.” - Devon coated his index finger in peanut butter and held it out to Kenneth - “Once you’re done you can have another treat. I don’t know if you’ve ever tried it but peanut butter and chocolate are known to go well together.”

What? Devon wanted Kenneth to lick the peanut butter off his finger? Kenneth wondered when Devon last washed his hands, and he might have refused if he wasn’t set on proving himself. If there was anything he learned in the past few days, to become an actor and live up to the legacies of the greats, leaving one’s comfort zone was a necessity.

So he threw out all shame and went for it. Kenneth licked the tip of Devon’s finger and ran his tongue along the side, collecting the creamy spread in his mouth. He paused to swallow what was collected and then did it again, but Devon wasn’t satisfied.

“This is going to take too long. Go ahead and put the whole thing in your mouth. As much as you can," the owner said.

A pink expression grew over Kenneth’s face, but nonetheless he nodded obediently. Letting conscious thoughts fade from his mind, he opened his mouth wide and closed his lips over the finger pointed towards him. His eyes fluttered shut upon contact but he retained his sensations of touch and taste, and he heard the hums of approval coming from Devon.

Truth be told, Kenneth was apathetic about peanut butter. It was something he was used to eating on toast in Georgia when there weren’t any extra pig bits his family could cook up for a meal. So it wasn’t novel and exciting the way chocolate was. Still, the taste unmistakably reminded him of home, and those memories offered him a bit of comfort and familiarity in this abnormal scenario.

Kenneth swirled his tongue around the digit in his mouth, and swallowed some of the peanut butter along with his saliva. He didn’t even bother to pull away to swallow. He started sucking to clean it off further, like he was simply enjoying a lollipop. Devon could feel the tight suction, and it aroused him further to imagine how warm and wet it would be around his cock.

Something interrupted his fantasy however - the subtle sensation of teeth lightly grazing his finger. It wasn’t enough to hurt, but Devon decided to use the moment as a teaching opportunity.

“Hey!” he chided Kenneth, and the puppy drew back startled. “No biting. You need to make enough room in your mouth so your teeth are out of the way.”

Kenneth looked up sadly at Devon at being scolded. He didn’t know he’d done anything wrong.

“Or better yet, open wide and let me do the work," Devon told him with a mischievous smile.

Kenneth opened his mouth as if he was at the dentist’s office, hoping for Devon’s approval.

“Tongue out. Can you pant a little for me?” his owner said.

Kenneth closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out over his bottom lip. Then he quickened his breath and exhaled audibly each time. He really did feel like a pet, and the sounds of his own breathing convinced him of it. As Devon drew closer, the scent reminded him of a Reese’s Cup.

“Good boy! Keep your mouth open,” Devon reminded him, and he held Kenneth’s jaw stationary with his left hand.

With his right, Devon came in with the coated finger and traced it gently along Kenneth’s taste buds. There was hardly any more peanut butter on it, aside from at the base where Kenneth had been unable to reach. Devon was obviously just playing now, and it was confirmed when he slipped his middle finger in too.

Surprised at the intrusion, a gasp finished off Kenneth’s repeated panting and his eyes shot open. Devon was moving his fingers in a strange motion, as if massaging Kenneth’s tongue. This was a whole new game, and Kenneth found his eyes locked on Devon’s. Devon’s face was intense and he made filthy sounds of satisfaction as he continued to play with the exposed muscle.

“Oh dear... you’re confused, aren’t you?" Devon teased. "See, you missed a spot before, so I’m going to stick my fingers as far into your throat as I can. If you gag I’ll stop. Okay?”

This was Kenneth’s scariest task yet. It wasn’t as if he could act his way through it. Devon was going to test the reactions of Kenneth’s own body. And what if he had a bad reaction and threw up? The lesson would be over for sure and he would have failed his second chance. But he couldn’t say no either. He didn’t want to.

He nodded to signal that he was ready for it, though he was tense all over.

Devon went deeper than was comfortable, but Kenneth didn’t gag until he inched his fingers a tiny bit further towards the back of his throat. Luckily Kenneth hadn’t eaten enough chocolate and peanut butter to get sick off it. Then, as Devon promised, he promptly removed his fingers, a lewd trail of saliva clinging to them.

“Oh you’re such a good boy!” Devon sang in praise. “I’m so proud of you!”

Kenneth had a crooked smile plastered on his face from receiving the compliment, and no coherent thoughts could be found in his head. He felt vaguely dirty, but with an added mixture of happiness and fatigue. That test didn’t turn out so bad after all, but by then the lesson had taken its toll and he felt exhausted and quite out of his mind. In that respect, Devon’s teaching method was working.

Kenneth let his head fall and he nuzzled Devon’s leg gently. It was quite an animal-like thing to do, and he did it without even trying. He wasn’t in the right mind to acknowledge it himself, but the accomplishment was there.

Even though Kenneth wasn’t talking, Devon understood his body language perfectly and he decided to have mercy.

“Alright, I’ve challenged you enough. Let’s take it easy now,” he said.

After cleaning his hands of all spread and spit, Devon plucked another chocolate heart from the box. He took one for himself too.

With half-lidded eyes and a slack jaw, Kenneth tasted the creamy treat land in his mouth. Then Devon lead Kenneth onto the couch for a rest, cuddling up snugly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is this one of those ads that makes you want a Reese's?"
> 
> LOL. Happy Halloween everyone!
> 
> \- J


	9. Showtime

TGS never held the record for drawing the largest crowds. Some of that could be attributed to the size of their studio audience, but even then they only sold out for special episodes like season premiers and finales. Considering that and the fact that they were missing Tracy, the turnout that Thursday wasn’t awful. 

Liz and Pete were in the wings, looking over the final script that had been edited and approved by Devon. Neither were particularly happy with how their jokes had been overshadowed by Devon’s insistence on sex appeal.

Jenna, however, had zero qualms. She was standing by in a low-cut French maid outfit, practicing her singing in a mirror with a terribly offensive accent.

“Oh boy, this might be a nightmare,” Liz said as she watched a group of stagehands rush to make frenzied last minute adjustments. “Thank god the audience is half empty.”

“Half full, Lemon,” Jack corrected her, inserting himself into the conversation.

“Of course... Jack Donaghy - always the optimist...” she replied sarcastically.

“Just wait and see,” he insisted.

He seemed awfully sure of himself. Liz sighed and Pete handed her the bottle of wine he brought that was meant for the after-party. Thanking him, she popped the cork.

* * *

When the camera went live, an array of multi-colored lights flashed on in the rafters. It shined a rainbow onto the stage as The Girlie Show theme blared from the loud speakers. Various actors and extras in flamboyant costumes danced in to strike a pose for the audience, including Jenna who chose to stick around and sing along with the backing track instead of leaving on cue. This certainly wasn’t a typical comedy show.

After Liz took a large swig from the bottle, Pete patted her on the back. He was already used to endless chaos from dealing with his kids, but he knew Liz had a difficult time when it came to feeling out of control.

Further off to the side, Devon was pacing in front of a TV that displayed the live camera feed. People were afraid to be near him at the time, as he was stone-faced and seemed to be circling like a shark.

Jack was the exception. For a while he had been observing Devon, finding it interesting that his behavior was so markedly different from the flippant attitude he hoped to express during their argument. Devon kept up a strong facade, but it was obvious he was deep in thought and cared more than he let on.

“My offer still stands, you know,” said Jack, approaching Devon with a smile. “All I’m asking is for you to cooperate and we can make your position permanent.”

“Do not pity me, Donaghy! I don’t need this place. I was never planning on staying.”

“Understood. If that’s your final answer then… I won’t ask again.”

The writers and crew backstage watched the performance with bated breath, preparing for the worst. They’d spent the week hard at work, trying to polish a rock into a diamond, but they could only do so much. 

The dead silence in the room was evidence of the viewers' bewilderment at what they were watching, but as the show went on an awkward laughter surfaced among parts of the crowd. And with it the tension in the room began to transform. The laughter grew louder and more sincere with each porny sketch, accompanied by occasional amused shrieks of surprise. Liz and Pete looked at each other in disbelief. They’d never had such a raucous crowd. Even when the inexperienced actors inevitably messed up and stunts went horribly wrong, the audience kept on howling.

Then, for Devon, the moment of truth came. It was time for the clumsy firemen sketch. Devon diverted all his attention to Kenneth as Sparky was introduced. The puppy slid down from the top of the pole, and paused for a moment. He briefly looked like he would succumb to stagefright, but spurred on by the hollering of the crowd, he was able to fight off the nerves. As he launched into the routine, a roar of laughter erupted from the enthusiastic onlookers. There was even cheering and whistling as he pulled off the sexier moves, which caused Liz to do a spit-take.

The businessman was enthralled by this provocative creature that had once only been an innocent page. It wasn’t even sexual excitement that was at the forefront of Devon’s mind anymore. It was pride that stood out most, and it increased as he watched the rest of the sketch play out for a national audience.

After getting drenched by the misfire of the slippery fire hose, Sparky yipped and wagged his tail. He panted happily with his tongue out, just like he had earlier that day.

The pride Devon felt was replaced with a sinking feeling when the fireman skit neared its end and Kenneth disappeared off the screen. He remembered that he was set on leaving after the show was over. The cheering of the crowd signaled that he’d succeeded in making his mark, so he had no need to stick around. The last thing he wanted was to be putty in Jack’s hands.

A few more homoerotic sketches played out before the end of the show, and Jenna found a way to butt into most of them. Her thirst for attention luckily added to the humor.

The applause started and the curtains came down. The actors were busy congratulating each other and giving high fives on set. Kenneth’s smile was especially joyful and he embraced his fellow cast members with cheer. Somehow they had pulled it off and made people laugh.

On the contrary, Devon hated their wholesome display. It threatened to make him attached to the job, and he was already loath to part from Kenneth. During the celebration he caught Jack shooting a knowing look in his direction as he sipped a glass of Chardonnay. Devon grabbed his overcoat off a nearby chair and left. He was too stubborn and despised how Jack thought he could see right through him.

* * *

Devon walked towards the exit, leaving the sounds of chatter and cheering behind him. The trip to the elevator felt like he was on an escape mission. If he stayed any longer, he would be trapped. Once he reached it, he clicked the button and waited. And waited... and waited. After a few seconds he pressed it again in frustration. It wasn’t taking that much longer than usual, but that night he was especially impatient. He desperately wanted to get out before he changed his mind.

Then the worst thing that could have happened occurred. He saw Kenneth show up out of the corner of his eye.

“Mr. Banks... You’re leaving already?”

Kenneth wasn’t in costume, but his hair was still wet from the show. He had taken off the ears and tail, instead wearing one of Tracy’s shirts that someone from wardrobe gave him. It was big on Kenneth, but at least it covered him up so he wouldn’t get too cold.

Devon swallowed and tried to tear his eyes away by looking at the wall near the elevator. He leaned his elbow on the wall, holding his forehead.

“Why would I stay around?” he said flatly. “I did what I had to do to step on Jack. Now I’m moving on from this den of lunatics.”

“Why, you can’t do that!” Kenneth said, raising his voice.

“It’s business, Kenneth. You wouldn’t understand.”

Kenneth frowned. “No, I’m afraid I wouldn’t, sir. You’re takin’ off after only a week? Why? The show went over so well!”

Devon was shocked to see Kenneth get angry.

“It was never about the show, okay? It was-“ He stopped before he admitted too much.

“I don’t care what it was about! You can’t leave! I... You taught me so much, and you... really believed in me..." said Kenneth, beginning to tear up. “I... want you to teach me more.”

“There’s nothing more for me to teach, Kenneth. If you want to keep acting you’ll have to continue on without me.”

“No, it won’t be the same…”

“What do you mean? Because I won’t be degrading you? Taking advantage of you? Reducing you to some kind of animal or object?” Devon asserted, owning up to everything he’d done the past few days. He expected Kenneth to be appalled by his misdeeds.

But then Kenneth mumbled something peculiar, facing the floor.

_“I need it…”_

“Huh?” 

Did Devon need to get his hearing checked?

“I need you to keep treating me like that!” Kenneth said aloud. “If you stop now I don’t know what I’ll do… I’ve been dreaming of the day when you’d kiss me and hold me so tight I can’t pull away. Please don’t let me pull away… I can’t handle this desire. Take it away from me! Take it all! I’m not allowed to want...”

And the boy sobbed.

“...Is…Is that really how you feel? You want me to lose control? You want me to do all the things I’ve always wanted to do?”

“Yes! Please, yes!” Kenneth pleaded, tears streaming.

Devon was finding it hard to control his breathing. He couldn’t believe what Kenneth was telling him. It had to be a dream, right? This couldn’t be real… But his doubts were swayed by just how real the man’s emotions were in front of him. He’d seen that gorgeous crying face before and felt his warm embrace. 

Devon cupped Kenneth’s cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb. And then slowly, gently he closed the gap between them. Their lips brushed and it was like fireworks.

* * *

The kiss was soft - romantic even. Unexpectedly, Devon had drawn Kenneth into a haven of tenderness. The page’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the pure affection in Devon’s eyes as their lips parted and they stood face-to-face. It was a side of Devon that couldn’t have existed until recently.

But within an instant Devon roughly grabbed Kenneth and slammed him up against the wall. Kenneth made a cry of distress upon impact, to which Devon responded by tightly pinning his wrists. Kenneth was no doubt trapped. The sudden shift was terrifying, and yet Kenneth felt a weight lift from his conscience.

Then they were locking lips again and Devon slipped his tongue inside. Kenneth moaned weakly as Devon guided him, doing his best to follow his lead and nothing more. He needed to be entirely at his mentor’s mercy to placate the flames of his own body’s desire.

It was a remarkably sloppy interaction, both because of their gap in experience and the exchange of saliva. At one point Devon pulled away, only for him to dive back in, ravenously unsatisfied. He wanted more than Kenneth could currently give, and so he resolved to take it himself. He wrapped his arms around Kenneth’s waist, pulling him in closer. Kenneth’s frame seemed smaller and more delicate in that oversized shirt, and the shorts sticking to his skin were still slightly damp. Devon indulged himself as he freely groped the boy to his heart’s content.

They were interrupted by the sound of the elevator finally approaching, and Devon broke off.

“Come on,” he whispered to Kenneth, and the page followed him towards the vacant dressing rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you AnnaWatermelon for proofreading this chapter and offering notes <3
> 
> It's showtime ;)
> 
> \- J


	10. After-Party

Kenneth held on tight to Devon’s hand until they reached their private destination. It was fortunate that no one else was around wandering the halls. Everyone who worked on TGS that week were all at the after-party, and it was bound to last longer than usual since they’d all worked so hard. 

“Lock the door for me, please,” he told Kenneth once they were inside. The young man nodded obediently.

“Now, let’s get this shirt off you,” Devon said. He closed in and lifted the fabric over Kenneth’s head. “Don’t worry. I’ll warm you up real good.”

Kenneth became shy again, unsure of how to respond and where he should look. Devon filled in for Kenneth’s inaction and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into another kiss. This time Kenneth was more in rhythm with Devon and he brought his hands around to clutch at the fabric of his overcoat.

Devon smirked and threw it off to the side. Then he sat down on the red couch, sitting with one leg crossed ankle over knee.

“Strip those shorts off so I can take a good look at you.”

And Devon did take a good look as Kenneth slowly lowered the hem, bending down, and stepping out of it as it reached his ankles. But curiously Kenneth came up slower than he bent down, and Devon soon figured out why.

Underneath his shorts Kenneth was wearing a pair of small, white underwear. They looked so tight and dainty that they could only be described as panties. But despite how tightly it fit, there wasn’t a bulge where his penis should’ve been.

Devon experienced a temporary shock. He didn’t mind small dicks, but he never considered that Kenneth might not have one at all. 

“Is... is this okay, sir?” Kenneth asked. He held his arms behind his back to keep himself from covering his pelvic region.

“Keep going,” he said. “I need to see more.”

So Kenneth carefully removed that final piece of cloth, keeping his legs together as much as he could. Devon thought it looked peculiar and he was right. He didn’t see a penis, but there wasn’t a vagina there either. He only saw a triangle of peachy skin, smooth and hairless, framed by timid turned-in thighs.

Devon stood up, approaching him in awe, and Kenneth caved, reflexively covered the area again with his hands. Devon offered no words of comfort to him. He was too transfixed. Instead he placed a hand on Kenneth’s and moved it away himself.

“Spread your legs a little,” Devon told him, and Kenneth made a tiny gap. It was enough room for Devon to reach in between and feel what was there.

Devon smiled. He found a delicate shaft tucked snugly away.

Kenneth looked away with a coy expression and bit his lip. It didn’t take much more prodding from Devon before the head sprang forward and all Kenneth’s parts were back in their place.

And there they were - two round testicles that had been buried away. Devon hummed as he cupped them in his hand.

“There. That’s better, isn’t it?” he said. “What made you think you could hide your manhood from me?”

“For God I have to... restrain myself. Reverend Gary always told me it’s a sin to give into earthly pleasures..."

Devon wasn’t religious himself, but he knew how easy those types were to control. It made total sense that someone like Kenneth could be fooled into believing the penis was such a dirty appendage that it needed to be taped down and hidden. Still, if that was the case, all he needed to do was reframe the issue.

“But you’re not giving in, are you? I’m the one in charge here. Besides, God can’t see you when you’re with me,” Devon whispered into Kenneth’s ear. The heat of his breath sent shivers down his spine.

Devon kept fondling Kenneth’s balls until the young man went weak in the knees and fell forward into Devon’s chest.

“How can you... be sure…” Kenneth labored to ask.

“Because I have no God. I’m already corrupt beyond hope of saving. Holy beings have no power in my presence.”

Kenneth’s legs almost completely gave out after he heard Devon’s reasoning. His own reaction gave credibility to the statement. It was like the king of hell was speaking through Devon, offering up this dirty sinner who was about to relieve Kenneth of any wrongdoing.

Devon caught Kenneth by the arm before his knees hit the floor.

“No, not yet. You’ll have enough time to be on your knees later. First you sit down on that couch,” Devon commanded, almost flinging Kenneth onto the cushions. It felt wrong for Kenneth to be sitting completely naked on Tracy’s furniture, but as soon as he reminded himself it was Devon’s doing, he could stomach it.

Devon rummaged through his bag and found a travel-size bottle of lube that he brought along with the toys a couple days back. But as it turned out, none of the toys interested him as much as Kenneth’s own body did right at that moment.

“Put your hand out,” he said, and he squeezed a quarter sized drop into Kenneth’s right palm.

“Now, I want you to rub that onto your dick.” Devon threw his overcoat aside and sat close to Kenneth with his arm around him.

“But Mr. Banks, I can’t do that!” the page protested.

“Why not?” Devon said in an irritated tone. “I’m telling you to.”

“I-I’ve never...” The rest of the words wouldn’t come out. Kenneth’s face was overheating.

“Never?” Banks laughed. “That’s rich.”

“It’s true, sir! I... don’t know how... Even if I wanted to, I...”

Devon’s tone turned harsh.

“No excuses. Do what I said. Put your hand around your dick and rub it in.”

Despite his momentary defiance, Kenneth complied quickly once Devon put him in his place. 

Kenneth’s only thought was that the liquid felt sticky and a little cold. It was awkward and he didn’t get any pleasure out of it. This, Devon noticed, was because Kenneth was putting it on delicately instead of using a tight fist. His fingers were actually spread apart on the shaft.

“Wow, I guess you really haven’t done this before...” remarked Devon. “In that case I’ll help you.”

Devon put his hand on Kenneth’s and directed him to close his fingers. It was similar to how he taught him to hold the pole a couple days prior. He squeezed and moved the boy’s hand all the way up to the head and back down to the base.

Kenneth gasped and sank into the couch. The touch he felt was his own but he left the motion to Devon. Overcome with the new sensation, blood rapidly rushed downward and his cock stiffened up in no time.

“You like that?” said Devon. “Look, it’s so cute. It must be sensitive, having been starved for touch all this time.”

Kenneth stifled his moans, glancing down to see the pink tip peeking out under his foreskin as Devon pumped.

“Answer me. Tell me how it feels.” Devon commanded, and he rubbed the spot where pre-cum was beginning to leak out.

“It feels amazing... _Aaaah!_ I’ve never... felt like this before. _Ooooh_ I am definitely going to hell...”

“Well then I’ll be going with you. And I’m going to fuck you silly every day we’re down there. Non-stop. You won’t ever get a break.”

Devon’s words struck Kenneth so hard that he forgot all about restraint. He let a high-pitched sound escape from his throat.

“Yes, please... I want that... Fuck me!” Kenneth cried. The lust he’d been trying to contain burst out of him and there was no going back.

“Hoh, what dirty talk, church boy! With a mouth like that I think I’ll make you beg for it first.”

“Please, fuck me... I want... your cock.”

“Where do you want my cock?”

“Anywhere! Everywhere! Take my virginity and ruin me! I don’t want to go to heaven!” he yelled.

To Kenneth’s surprise, Devon stopped his hand from moving and slapped him hard across the face.

“You’re screaming, _you whore_. Do you want everyone in the building to know about this? Now get down so I can shut you up.”

As Devon took off his pants, Kenneth held the cheek that had been struck. It stung, but the thrill was unbelievable. He had an indecent desire for it to happen again.

Devon got down to his briefs and reached inside to pull out his own equipment. He was already erect and there were more visible veins along the shaft than on Kenneth’s. A dark mess of hair adorned his pubic area. Devon saw that the boy looked intimidated by the sight, so he grabbed the back of Kenneth’s head and forcefully rubbed the length against his face. Devon thought that was the fastest way for him to get over any sort of hesitation.

Kenneth whined in humiliation at being treated like a toy. He was enjoying this too much for his own good.

“Just like we practiced,” Devon reminded him.

Kenneth remembered how he sucked Devon’s finger. This was the same except it was thicker and a little longer. He wondered if Devon was going to test how deep it could go into his throat like last time too. Kenneth couldn’t imagine a scenario where he wouldn’t gag on it, but he wasn’t afraid of that anymore.

He began by licking up the bottom of the shaft. When his nose brushed up against the hair at the base, he inhaled a virile musk that filled him with the desire to please. He didn’t know a man’s scent could do that to him.

He licked underneath and around the head and wet his lips. Then he opened his mouth and slid it in. The action came effortlessly, as if it was second nature to him.

Devon groaned as he felt Kenneth’s tongue swirl around and tease.

“Oh yeah... just like that. Good boy...”

Though Kenneth wasn’t playing Sparky anymore, he’d grown fond of that compliment. 

“Now stay there,” Devon commanded. “I wanna fuck your face.”

Devon grabbed a fistful of Kenneth’s hair to keep him in place, and then slowly moved his cock in and out. At first they were shallow strokes, but over time he pushed in deeper. Kenneth found himself holding his breath as it neared the back of his throat, but he let Devon continue to do whatever was most pleasurable for him. 

Devon pulled out momentarily and held it in front of his face, almost mockingly. 

“Ready?” asked Devon. And Kenneth nodded immediately.

Devon shoved his cock back into the warmth of Kenneth’s mouth and pounded as fast and as deep as he could. Kenneth gagged on it each time, and stroked his own dick in the same rhythm. He didn’t care if he threw up anymore. He was just enjoying being used.

Devon slowed down and held Kenneth by the hair as he pushed in once more, lodging it in his throat until he once again gagged and choked on its girth.

“Oh, fuck yeah...” he groaned. “Take it, you _dirty_ **_bitch_ **.”

His dick was sopping wet with saliva when Devon let it pop back out again. Kenneth breathed heavily, watching it sway gently as he jacked himself off. The harsh language Devon used seemed to have put him into a trance.

Not wanting him to think his work was done, Devon slapped his dick across Kenneth’s cheek. The wetness on his skin was a bit of a wake up call.

“Hey, don’t just sit there! Make me cum. I want you to swallow it.”

“Y-yes, sir!” Kenneth answered, and he dove back in, trying to match the same pace that Devon had set. Once he was in a rhythm, Kenneth started focusing on his own pleasure too. He was now fully erect and dripping pre-cum onto the carpeted floor. He had to moan as he sucked Devon’s dick, still salivating like he couldn’t get enough. He didn’t even realize how messy it all was until he felt the semen spurt out of him. It wasn’t just one stream or two. He came hard, twitching with each wave of pleasure.

Kenneth’s muffled sounds of ecstasy tipped Devon over the edge. Devon took control and gave a few hard pumps into the drooling hole, feeling the reverberations of his moans each time.

Then Kenneth’s mouth was filled with a substance he never imagined he’d get to taste. He swallowed at once. Then as more came in he swallowed again, and he kept nursing Devon’s cock until it went limp.

“There’s a good boy...” Devon sighed, petting Kenneth’s hair.

The page felt a blissful kind of exhaustion spread through his body, and hearing Devon praise him for what he’d done made him consider if he was made to pleasure men all along. As he became more cognizant, however, he banished the thought. It was his just body’s desire, and he knew if he failed to restrain it his higher spirit would be lost.

Perhaps God would forgive him for falling prey to Devon’s game. 

It was a simple excuse: the angel’s wings were clipped as the demon had its way. The forever young Kenneth Parcell was only an innocent employee taken advantage of by a man he worked for. Kenneth knew God, as well as both His wrath and mercy, so he had to make sure this was the clear, observable reality between him and Devon.

He hoped it was true that God wasn’t watching as he squealed in ecstasy at being forced to touch himself. He said some things that he regretted when he was in that state of mind and acted impulsively in the heat of the moment.

The regret inside kept building once both he and Devon hung limp and he could feel the cold air on his skin once again. He felt sweaty and dirty, and looking at his surroundings again filled him with a sudden horror.

He may have swallowed the evidence of Devon’s load but his own was still visible on Tracy’s carpet.

“Oh no, no! I have to clean this up! Nobody can see this! Especially not Mr. Jordan!” Kenneth said, and he got up to grab a tissue before his own clothes.

“Why not? Not interested in marking your territory?” Devon teased. “You have quite a range. I haven’t come like that since I was 13.”

Kenneth dabbed at the white spots on the carpet with the tissue. Most of it was easy to remove, but he was mainly worried about it leaving a mark. Kenneth was too preoccupied to respond to Devon’s embarrassing comments, so the crude man instead kicked back on the sofa and watched him work frantically in the nude.

The page calmed down a bit after spraying it down with water. It masked his little accident well enough. 

“So if that was your first time masturbating... was that your first load?”

Kenneth blushed all the way to his ears. Even hearing those words felt like a crime.

“I- I guess so.”

“Wow,” Devon breathed. “You really are a slut for me. I think I’ll keep breaking you in and making you come until it’s all you can think about. You won’t remember who you were before.”

“How are you going to do that?” asked Kenneth nervously. 

“That’s simple. You’ll do what I tell you to do. You’ll visit my apartment when I want you to visit. You’ll come when I want you to come,” explained Devon, speaking his fantasies aloud. “I want you to understand that you can’t reach orgasm any other way than by being with me.”

Kenneth gulped. “Yes, sir.”

“Say you’re a slave for me.”

“I’m a slave for you, sir.”

“Good... Now c’mere. Don’t rush to put your clothes on just yet.”

Kenneth joined Devon again on the couch. His new master and corrupter scooped his legs up onto his lap, causing the boy to lie down on his back. Devon leaned over him and landed a kiss, rubbing and squeezing the fidgety legs in his lap. He was half hard again and made sure Kenneth could feel it slide between his thighs.

Their kiss was one of heaven and hell. Devon could taste the faint traces of his own semen on Kenneth’s tongue, and yet the page was still acting shy. How precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to AnnaWatermelon for proofreading and giving me notes!
> 
> Fun fact: this smut-filled section was originally part of chapter 9 until I realized how long it was. I genuinely can't believe how much I've written for this fic since it's unusual for me to get this far. At the time I'm posting, it has the highest word count among all the dedicated 30 Rock fics on AO3. 
> 
> What can I say?
> 
> Please drop me a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the chapter <3 I appreciate every single one!
> 
> \- J


	11. Keeping a Secret

A few days had passed and Devon was standing in front of the door to his office. It was extremely quiet compared to the social atmosphere he got used to when working on TGS. The silence was strong enough to hear papers shuffling in the next room over, and so there was nothing else to fill his mind than the events that had transpired over the previous week. 

In that short amount of time, he had managed to both succeed and fail spectacularly. The show ended up a major success and yet he’d solved very little of his actual problems. The unfortunate reality was that his scheme’s success hindered on the assumption that Jack would want him gone, and once that turned out to be false, it all fell apart.

Well, not everything went wrong. That Thursday night with Kenneth... it still felt like a dream. He expected to leave without anyone caring that much, but Kenneth actually chased after him and begged him to stay. It sort of made Devon feel wanted, which was already unbelievable. The only way he was used to feeling wanted was when his picture was displayed on one of those old-timey signposts. Sadly, he had to leave for his own sake. Even if he did decide to wave the white flag to Jack and take the job he was offering, the pay wouldn't be enough to cover his expenses.

He opened the door to his dusty little office, expecting to feel dismayed at returning back to square one. It was a depressing situation to be sure, but he had spent so little time there that the room hardly brought back memories.

Devon sat down, set up his laptop, and held the power button on the small broken computer. It didn’t turn on at first, which made him believe it had finally crapped out. But after a few minutes it lit up, and Devon was able to log in to find a barrage of emails from his “boss,” demanding to know why he hadn’t finished his report on the ad pitches yet. 

Oh yeah. His job. His _actual_ job. He was supposed to be doing something else all this time, wasn’t he? He somehow forgot, or elected to ignore it altogether once he came up with a new plan of attack. 

But once he remembered what his position actually was, he wished he hadn’t. Reading the angry letters on the small LED screen strained his eyes. He cursed and fought the urge to smash it to pieces. Instead he elected to slam it shut in his rage. 

_‘This isn’t an office,’_ he thought. _‘This is a holding cell... Do I at least get a phone call?’_

The answer was yes. He spotted the phone at the far end of his desk. It was the one item in the room that actually did bring back memories. That phone was the catalyst to Kenneth entering his life again and seeing it managed to calm his anger. It reminded him that hope wasn’t completely lost, and there was a person he could rely on to ease his stress.

He held up the receiver and dialed the number he managed to jot down when passing by Kenneth’s desk the other day. He didn’t want to use the general line and risk having to deal with some other page picking up.

“Hello, kind sir or ma’am. This is Kenneth the page speaking,” said the voice through the speaker.

“Hello, Kenneth. It’s me.”

“Sir! Wh-what is this about?" Kenneth answered, obviously nervous since this was his first time talking to him again after Thursday night. "Do you need coffee?”

“Oh, nothing that involved... I just want you to visit me in my office for a little bit.”

On the other end of the line, Kenneth was biting his lip so he wouldn’t say something out loud that would be damning to his reputation. He knew what Devon meant through that sultry tone and, though he hated it to be true, he felt excitement brewing in the forbidden part of his brain. He was nearly tempted to drop every task he had lined up in order to attend to Devon’s needs, but his commitment to his job won out. Besides, he’d get in trouble for slacking off and people would start to suspect that something was up.

“I’m sorry,” he said with a dull inflection. “But I can’t at the moment. I have to pick up a package for Mr. Donaghy at 10, and Mr. Jordan is due to return any minute now...”

“Is that right? You’re not going back on what you told me, are you? You know I’m the only one that can give you what you crave...”

Kenneth simply responded, “Yes, sir. I know.”

“Good,” Devon said. “In that case I want you to meet me at my apartment tonight. 9 p.m. You shouldn’t be busy then, right?”

Kenneth ripped off a page from his notepad and started jotting down the number 9.

“Yes, of course. Would you please tell me the address?” he asked, keeping light and cheery to be inconspicuous around his coworkers.

Once Kenneth was done writing down his “meeting” info, he stuffed the note into one of his blazer’s interior pockets. 10 a.m. was approaching steadily and he had work to do, but that secret piece of paper would weigh heavy on him all day.

* * *

Devon leaned back in his chair, satisfied that Kenneth agreed to hook up later. It was a sign of success, even if he could have used a good blowjob right at that moment. But ultimately patience would reward him with an entire night to do as he pleased.

It was sure to be fun. But honestly ever since he unleashed this new side of Kenneth, he was a little worried that the page might try to have sex with any man who bossed him around if Devon wasn’t available.

Kenneth and this “Mr. Jordan” seemed close enough for something like that to go down. But Kenneth also mentioned delivering a package to Jack. Devon hoped that wasn’t innuendo. Even though the idea of Kenneth being double-teamed was hot, Devon really didn’t want to share. 

As he was entertaining the thought of making Kenneth his personal servant, he realized something important that he almost overlooked. Kenneth was delivering mail to Jack. That meant Jack trusted Kenneth enough to take items to and from his office and possibly even handle confidential documents. 

Of course! Why didn’t he think of it sooner? This situation was ripe for plotting. It wouldn’t be difficult for Devon to use the page to dig up dirt on Jack or sabotage his work. It really turned out to be a smart decision for Devon to take Kenneth under his wing! Now he had a piece in the game again.

Devon grabbed the phone once again and dialed Donaghy’s number. It was time for him to flex his own acting skills.

He would call Jack and pretend to concede in order to secure a position at TGS. Then he could easily fraternize with Kenneth while working to unseat the man. There was nothing better in the business world than killing two birds with one stone, and in fact it was one of Devon’s favorite childhood pastimes.

* * *

On floor 6, a trumpet sounded and Tracy Jordan came in accompanied by his entourage.

“I’m back, people!” he announced. There were streamers and applause.

Grizz and Dot Com followed him, holding large boxes of newly bought appliances. Each box had a thin ribbon tied around it and was topped with a bow. Tracy had bought the items with his own money, but Grizz still took the time to decorate the boxes at Tracy’s request.

“Welcome back, Mr. Jordan! How was your vacation?” Kenneth greeted him.

“I’m gonna be honest. I do not remember,” Tracy answered. “I blacked out at the first strip club on the list and woke up with 12 restraining orders.”

“Well it’s good to see you again, sir!" Kenneth said with a smile. "Oh, what are all those boxes for?”

“It’s been too long since I was last here, Ken. I’m a changed man! I have to reorient myself. You know - bring in something fresh. My space has gotta reflect the new me.”

Classic Tracy. Kenneth missed this.

“Of course, Mr. Jordan. Would you like me to help with that?”

“Nah, Grizz and Dot Com are taking care of it. Isn’t that right, team?”

The two tall men gave Tracy a disapproving look and set down the boxes they were carrying.

“I’ll bring up the rest,” said Dot Com, resigned. Grizz ended up going with him without saying a word.

Kenneth chose to help anyway, and he picked up one of the smaller boxes on the top of the pile. It contained a toaster with a rocket and pin-up lady design on it.

“That one goes next to the fish,” said Tracy.

Kenneth smiled and nodded, and he and Tracy went to work rearranging the dressing room. That is, Kenneth went to work. Tracy stretched out on his couch and told Kenneth where to put everything.

Kenneth was happy that things were beginning to feel like normal again, but crucially, something definitely wasn’t the same as before. Strangely, he felt like he was the odd one out. Even though he was done acting on the show, it was as if he was still pretending to be something he wasn’t. He felt that everything he said and did was only a desperate attempt to keep up appearances and hide the truth.

The truth was that there was a note for a salacious meeting in his pocket, he and Tracy were in the very room where several of those meetings had taken place, and that Tracy was currently lounging on the same red couch they had been using.

“By the way, you didn’t see anyone trying to sneak in here while I was gone, right?” asked Tracy.

And there it was: the topic Kenneth most wanted to avoid. His moral compass told him he couldn’t lie, but in this situation he couldn’t be upfront about it either.

“No, sir, I didn’t see any sneaking.”

It wasn’t technically false. Devon barged in after all. That should have put an end to the topic, but instead Tracy followed up with a concerning statement.

“Aw, man! Watching that security footage is going to be boring as hell.”

...

... _What?_...Was Kenneth missing something?

Did he say … _Security footage?_

“Wh-what did you say??” asked Kenneth.

“You know! The security cameras I set up,” Tracy said, talking as if it was common knowledge. “I got some valuables I need to protect here!”

_Oh no._

“You mean there have been cameras recording the inside of this room since you left!?” Kenneth exclaimed.

“Of course! I’m not stupid!”

Kenneth was struck with a feeling of pure terror as he processed the situation. Everything was recorded. There was video evidence of his sinful betrayal. He was naive to believe that all he had to fear was God finding out. He was naive to think he could ever lie or keep a secret. He had always been taught that the truth would come out eventually, no matter how desperately he wanted to keep it hidden.

“What’s that look for?” asked Tracy, seeing the revelation play out on Kenneth’s face. “Did you throw a party while I was away or somethin’?”

Kenneth calmed his anxiety. There was a chance he could still save this.

“Mr. Jordan... Would you mind if I took a look at the tapes first?”

With that, Tracy caught on to the fact that there was something major Kenneth didn’t want him finding out about.

“Oh no way, you’re hiding something big!” he said, growing more interested by the second. “I have GOT to see this!”

“Wait, don’t!” Kenneth called, but Tracy was already pulling the camera out of its secret compartment near the TV. He set the playback to fast forward until he saw two people enter the room.

Tracy didn’t seem to care that he had the audio turned down, thankfully. Kenneth wouldn’t be able to bear listening to it. As it was now, he covered his eyes and looked away in humiliation. Just from hearing Tracy’s amused reactions, he could tell what part he was watching.

“Daaaamn, K! How come you never told me about this side of you? I know some guys who could use a pick-me-up!”

Kenneth was in full panic. “It’s really not like that! I swear it’s the first time that’s happened! Please delete the footage! Nobody else can find out about this!”

“You want to keep your skills a secret? No way, Ken, you gotta show the world! You can get places doing that!” Tracy continued, ignoring that Kenneth didn’t share his enthusiasm.

“No, no, no! That can’t happen, Mr. Jordan!” the page stressed. “You don’t understand; my life is on the line! You have to delete it!”

“Your life? That’s crazy talk, K! And I would know.”

“Tracy!” Kenneth yelled. In his panic, he let manners fall by the wayside and ended up blurting out his friend’s first name. Tracy finally gave it a rest after recognizing how serious Kenneth was being.

“Yeah yeah, alright. Don't you worry!” he assured him. “I care about you, you know? So it’ll be gone by the time I finish checking the motion tracking. Unfortunately that may take a while. I need to get Grizz and Dot Com in here to look at it.”

Even though Kenneth knew Tracy was trying to be a good friend, he was still distraught. What Tracy’s promise really meant was that Grizz and Dot Com would also find out about his dirty deeds.

“And then you promise to delete the recording and never tell another soul?” Kenneth asked.

“Of course! When have I ever forgotten about something this important?”

Tracy’s comment wasn’t at all reassuring, but Kenneth heard the faraway ringing of the phone on his desk and had to attend to it. For his own peace of mind, he had to assume the best and put his trust in his friend.

Once Kenneth reached his desk, he picked up the receiver.

“Hello, you have reached NBC. This is Kenneth the page speaking. How may I be of service?”

“Yes, hello. This is Mike from UPS. We have a special delivery for Mr. Donaghy here. He told us to call this number for pick-up.”

“Oh, yes, of course. I’ll be right there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how about that. Tracy returned just in time to deliver that wham line and rock Kenneth's wold. Good for him. 
> 
> Over 250 hits now~ Thank you all so much. I feel like I'm sort of running out of steam, but the end is in sight. The main thing that keeps reminding me to write is when I get those commercials where Will Arnett tells me to stuff a Reese's in my mouth. Maybe that's been obvious enough.
> 
> Also... I **cannot _believe_** I wasn't aware of this pic's existence:  
> 
> 
> Just thought it was worth pointing out that I wrote everything so far without this precious knowledge. I am still reeling from it.
> 
> \- J


	12. Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! I bring smut and good fortune!
> 
> The initial idea for this chapter has been on my mind since like 2015 so my standards for it were impossibly high. I really wanted to make it perfect, but since that's not a thing I will settle for good enough. If it doesn't read as a total clusterfuck then I'm happy. (And even if it does... at least it's a sexy one. Hopefully.)
> 
> No spoilers but this is also my first time writing anal sex :x
> 
> \- J

When work hours were over, Kenneth had time to go back to his building to get ready for his private meeting. He realized he was already sweating so he took the time to take a thorough shower. In the stream of water, he looked down at his body as he scrubbed and wondered if Devon was at home doing the same thing. Kenneth had the mental image of soap running down the man’s sturdy abdomen, meeting his happy trail, before Devon helped it along further. Kenneth wished he was there with him to help him suds up, and his little buddy agreed. He had to ignore his body’s obvious arousal, for it was a sign of his sin. He could clean the skin but he wouldn’t be able to rid himself of the impurities that had sunk through to his bones.

Getting dressed presented its own set of issues since there was no way he could keep it tucked without hurting himself. It never used to bother him before since he very rarely got erections, but that had changed as of late. When he looked at himself in the mirror, instead of the familiar flat plateau, he could see the crude outline bulging through his underwear. 

Devon had ruined him, but he was the one who asked him to do it. Now his body was addicted and all he craved was more. More of the taste, more of the feeling, more of the scent... the temptation was stronger than anything he’d felt on Earth and that’s how he knew it was poison. 

Kenneth realized he had to stop staring or it wouldn’t go away. So he uncomfortably shuffled into his pants, hoping that the extra layer would help conceal it somewhat. Kenneth wasn’t sure what would be appropriate to wear to such a meeting, and he didn’t have any fancy clothes, so he'd decided to put back on his work uniform. He had a hunch that what he wore probably wouldn’t matter for long anyway.

* * *

After double checking the address, Kenneth arrived outside Devon’s apartment door.

He rang the doorbell and twiddled his thumbs until Devon answered. Kenneth half expected to see him in a short white robe. Instead Devon was sporting a button-up shirt that was left half undone to show his chest hair, and a pair of stylish jeans with a black belt. It looked like he was dressed up for a date.

“Good to see you again, Kenneth. I knew you’d show up.”

“It’s good to see you too, sir,” Kenneth replied, still speaking in an oddly formal manner.

“Come in. You’re free to look around. Just don’t touch anything without asking.”

Kenneth walked in and marveled at the ornate furniture. The chandelier above the dining table especially caught his eye. This was so much fancier than his own apartment. It seemed like Devon was still living a life of luxury, despite his recent money troubles. Kenneth wandered into different rooms and eventually found his way into the bedroom. There he saw a large cracked television screen facing the bed, and he gasped as if he'd come across a grisly scene of violence.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!” Kenneth exclaimed. “What happened to your TV?!”

“Oh yeah, I still need to replace that thing. It’s expensive but the piece of shit can’t take a hit. It still turns on at least.”

Kenneth sighed in relief. If he found out Banks had murdered his own television it would have been too much for him to bear.

“Now, if you’re feeling all settled in, why don’t we get down to business?” said Devon, closing in on Kenneth. He traced a finger behind the page’s ear and coaxed him closer. But just before their lips could touch, Kenneth turned his head.

“Wait...” he said.

“What is it?” Devon asked in confusion.

Kenneth wasn’t sure how to properly explain what he wanted to say, nor where to start. He thought about mentioning the news of the security cams since it concerned Devon as well, but he was too afraid of how the imposing man might react. After all, Devon could reasonably be charged with sexual assault if it went public. And if Tracy found out then others were likely to as well, even if the recording was deleted. That kind of gossip would get around eventually, and Tracy never was the best at keeping secrets.

Devon was still waiting for an answer as to why Kenneth had seemingly rejected him.

“Well?” he pushed. “What’s the problem?”

“Mr. Banks... I have a… humble request,” said Kenneth cautiously.

“Hmm, and what kind of request would that be?” Devon said, his interest piqued.

“Will you please... punish me tonight?”

Kenneth’s words were quiet but they hit Devon’s eardrums like a gong. He laughed slightly at how he used to think Kenneth wouldn’t respond well to more hardcore kink.

“What sort of punishment?”

“Anything," Kenneth answered, and Devon smirked at how foolishly broad it was.

“That can be arranged... as long as you keep calling me sir. But that shouldn’t be hard for you, now would it?”

“No, sir.”

Devon's smile widened and he gave him a quick smooch. “Good boy. You lie down and I’ll be right back.”

* * *

Devon came back to the bedroom carrying the black satchel that he started bringing to work. Except now Devon had put even more toys in it since sadomasochism was on the table.

Lying on the bed himself, he set the bag down within reach and eased Kenneth’s mind with more kisses. Between kisses, Devon loosened Kenneth’s tie and slipped it off. Then he reached under Kenneth’s shirt, imploring him to remove it.

Once it was off, Devon descended on one of his areoles, sucking on the small mound until the tip stiffened enough to be pinched. Kenneth shifted his legs, trying to hold down an erection.

Once Devon was finished teasing one, he applied the clamp and then started sucking on the other. Devon’s playful pinching was nothing compared to the constant pressure from the clamp. It was painful, and it even seemed to build over time. Though Devon’s licking was still pleasurable, it wasn’t as strong of a sensation as the burning on his right side.

Within time, Devon clamped the left one as well and gave the string connecting them a light tug to make sure it wouldn’t come off easily. Kenneth winced as the skin was pulled, but the clamps stayed in place.

Then, after taking off Kenneth's pants, Devon moved him towards the end of the bed and pushed his front half down so that he was on his knees with his back arched and his ass in the air. In this position, Kenneth couldn’t hide his erection. The situation only got worse when Devon bunched up the fabric into his fist and pulled it in to resemble a thong. Due to the way he was holding it, Kenneth’s dick hardened in his panties and escaped the hem at the top. Kenneth wanted to close his legs, but Devon was right behind him and blocked him with his own.

Devon rubbed the exposed skin, and even reached under to acknowledge Kenneth’s excited member. Then the boy felt an open-handed strike against his buttocks and yelped. It was starting. Devon hit him again, and again, enjoying the delightful sound it made each time. Kenneth found it distracting enough to momentarily forget about the clamps stuck on his nipples, but the pain was flooding his body from both sides. And as soon as he thought he was getting used to the repeated strikes, Devon grabbed the paddle and spanked him harder.

Kenneth cried out in pain but no tears left his eyes. He deserved this, after all. Even if it was only to balance out his sin. Devon paused and ran his hands over the reddened skin. It was then that the sore, burning sensation crept up on Kenneth and he wondered how many bruises he would be left with by the end of the night.

Devon pulled Kenneth’s panties down to his knees and allowed him to kick them off. Then Devon went straight back to paddling him. Over time, Kenneth’s body grew slacker as he took the punishment. His nipples had gone numb and he could barely keep his back arched. He stopped making exclamations when he got hit too.

“There. You seem to be relaxed enough now,” Devon said, setting down the paddle and admiring his handiwork. He gave Kenneth’s ass a squeeze, which wouldn’t have hurt if it weren’t for his skin’s increased sensitivity.

Kenneth couldn’t guess what kind of torture might come next, but then he heard the sound of liquid being squeezed from a bottle.

He started asking, “What are you-?”

And then gasped as that same gooey liquid was applied around his asshole. Devon took a finger and massaged the area in and around the hole.

Kenneth did clench the muscle slightly as an automatic response, but he didn’t have the strength to resist the entrance of a finger. With the feeling of that entryway being broken open, all his blood rushed right to his penis.

No, he wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this. The sounds of slick as Devon loosened him up was disgusting. The fact that he was receptive to the penetration was disgusting. When the second finger entered alongside the first, he wasn’t supposed to find it pleasurable, but he did and it was disgusting!

Devon squirted more lube onto a sizable dildo that definitely wasn’t suited for beginners, and placed the tip against Kenneth’s tiny hole.

When Devon started pushing it in, Kenneth felt like he was slowly being ripped open. He bit his tongue to resist screaming, but still couldn’t help but groan as the slimy object was forced inside. Even only part way in, the toy was filling him past his limits. 

Kenneth couldn’t decide what would be crueler of Devon: cramming the rest of it in or pulling it out only to subject him to the same feeling over and over again. And as he was being split apart, his heart was laid bare. It was screaming and aching at the sensation, and so for the first time that night he shed tears. It wasn’t only the pain doing it. It was that he knew he deserved it, and on some level wanted more. 

Devon noticed Kenneth crying, face pressed against the sheets, and he stopped what he was doing at once.

“What’s wrong? Is it too much?” he asked, leaning over him to look at his face.

“No, that’s not it... I... Keep going! I have to endure this...” Kenneth insisted.

Devon frowned and pulled Kenneth up by the arm.

“That doesn’t sound right. If you don’t want it you should just tell me!”

“I don’t want it... I _need_ it…" said the page. "I need to pay for what I’ve done! I don't know where my soul will end up otherwise!"

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about that anymore?” Devon said, grabbing Kenneth's chin to look him in the eyes. “You're in my domain now. No one can see you but me."

"Not if... they already know…” replied Kenneth, turning pale as a ghost as he averted his gaze. “They could be planning to come after me right now! And if they catch me I will only be able to beg God for mercy. When the time comes, He’ll know how I sought redemption!"

Even though Devon couldn’t comprehend what Kenneth was talking about, the fear in the page’s voice still managed to disturb him.

"Wait, wait… Who are these people you're talking about?? What exactly are they going to do?"

"Reverend Gary and the other members of the clergy!” Kenneth answered. “For breaking the rules they’ll sever the holy spirit from my body and leave me to rot in this mortal coil! I know they will! It happened to the other sinners too!”

It was a scary statement, but what Kenneth was describing sounded incredibly divorced from reality. And yet somehow Kenneth was completely convinced and spoke as if he was in imminent danger. Anger bubbled up within Devon, and he hated that he almost took those words seriously. The fact that Kenneth was showcasing his Christian indoctrination at such a time really did piss him off.

“Will you stop it with that nonsense!?” he yelled. “They don’t have any magic powers like that! They’ve brainwashed you! Nothing bad is going to happen!”

“You don’t know that!” argued Kenneth. “You haven’t seen what I’ve seen! I have been lucky enough to carry God’s light within me, but now that pure light has been stained by sin! Oh dear Lord, forgive me!”

Kenneth made a praying gesture as he shouted his apologies to the ceiling, and that was the last straw.

“Shut up!” Devon snapped. A sharp hand struck Kenneth’s face, turning his tearful expression into one of shock. “I told you to stop talking like that! Do you think you’re somehow superior because you’ve been abstaining from sex all this time? Superior to me!? You’re not special! You’re a human being, just like everyone else!! So stop pretending to be some sort of saint!”

Kenneth was rendered speechless as he touched the cheek that was hit. The impact had hurt him in more ways than one. It was yet another new source of pain, and he realized that yes, this had to be part of his punishment as well.

“Thank you…” Kenneth said, choking back tears. “I needed that.”

Devon, however, was disappointed. He felt a little guilty for how suddenly he lashed out and honestly would have preferred if Kenneth decided to hit him back. Now it was becoming a pity party and Devon wouldn’t stand for it any longer.

“No, I know what you need. We’re doing things my way now.”

Before Kenneth could even consider what Devon meant, he was back on his knees being held down by the throat. After restraining Kenneth’s hands behind his back with a pair of handcuffs, Devon slathered extra lube on the toy and shoved it back in the boy’s hole, causing Kenneth to cry out as his legs caved in. The tip of the dildo ruthlessly probed his insides until the base refused to let it go any further. And once it was inside it didn’t want to come back out.

Feeling the resistance, Devon chose instead to twist it around and savor Kenneth’s barely audible whispers and moans - “No, please sir... that’s - it’s... too... _aaahh_...”

“Aw, I’m sorryyy,” Devon teased. “You’ll get used to it before long.”

Devon slowly pulled it all the way out again so he could keep breaking open the hole over and over again. Kenneth couldn’t see any possible way he’d get used to it that night, but as Devon repeated the process, it managed to slip in faster and easier. No doubt thanks to a good amount of lube, but that glistening wet hole also started to loosen up in anticipation of the next entry.

“Look at that. My good boy is taking it so well! Should we try something bigger?”

Kenneth nearly had a heart attack at the suggestion, but Devon laughed.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Just relax.”

Devon went back to poking and prodding Kenneth’s insides with the toy, this time at a much swifter pace. It would seem he was searching for something, and indeed he found it.

A uniquely loud, surprised moan reached his ears. Devon had the angle now. 

“I already taught you how to use your dick for pleasure. So this time I’m going to show you how pleasurable it is to get fucked in the ass, and you’re going to lie down and take it!"

“No, wait!”

Devon didn’t wait. He repeatedly plunged the toy inside, pounding away at the sensitive region. Kenneth’s legs shook and he gasped.

“See, now doesn’t that feel sooo much better?”

Devon’s voice was rough and cruel as he held Kenneth in place. The terrible truth was that Devon was right. Kenneth couldn’t believe how good it felt, how easily it filled him, and how any pain from before seemed to fade away.

 _No, no, no, this was all wrong!_ How could he be enjoying even this? His body was working against him again!

“Answer me!”

“It feels good… _Mmm_ , too good! Please, sir... stop... If you keep going I’ll...”

Kenneth did not want to cum. It would ruin his punishment!

“You’re right. I don’t want this to be over quite yet. I haven’t even shown you what this baby can really do.”

Devon clicked on a switch that triggered a slight buzzing and vibration from the toy. The unexpected sensation from within gave Kenneth goosebumps, and his sphincter contracted as if in a panic for what to do about it.

“It’s like a massage, isn’t it? Perfect after a stressful day,” Devon laughed.

Even though the pace had slowed, the intensity wasn’t letting up. As Devon pressed the toy down toward his prostate, Kenneth’s dick jumped.

“No, Mr. Banks, I can’t handle this! It’s too much!”

“It sounds like you’re scared of your true desires. Well I have another surprise for you," said Devon.

He left the toy to vibrate inside Kenneth as he turned on the cracked television that had been facing them the whole time. The picture showed a bird’s eye view of Tracy’s dressing room, with Devon and Kenneth sitting next to each other on the couch. As Devon unpaused the video, the sights and sounds of their previous meeting was played back to them.

Kenneth gasped. “How did you-!?”

“After I finished talking to Jack I thought I’d stop by to break the news to everyone. As it happened, I overheard your loud friend talking about how important it was that nobody found out about this juicy recording. Obviously I couldn’t trust him to keep it to himself, so I stole it.”

“You _stole_ it?!?!”

“Oh come on! Don’t pretend you weren’t worried about it yourself! Now there’s no risk of anyone else seeing it. The only ones here are the two of us... and it’s okay to show it.”

“I can’t- I can’t look!”

“Why? Can’t you hear that? That’s you, without anything holding you back. Stop lying to me that you don’t like it. I know you do!”

Devon yanked him up by the hair to face the screen. He could still close his eyes, but the sounds of his own moans lured his attention, and when he opened them he saw himself horny and drooling over Devon’s cock. His hands clenched seeing how he looked jerking off, like he was enjoying himself more than he ever had in his life.

Devon was right again. There was no running from it. Kenneth didn’t need to keep pretending that he was really there to repent for his act of sodomy. His sin was on full display, and yet he wanted to touch himself and feel that way again, even just once more. But alas, or perhaps luckily, his wrists were restricted by the cuffs. Kenneth wriggled, able to do nothing except pathetically shake his behind, wanting more.

“Will you at least... put it inside me?” Kenneth asked with shame in his voice. 

Although Kenneth’s hole was already stuffed, Devon knew what he meant immediately. The toy wasn’t sufficient. He wanted the real thing.

“Of course. If you address me properly...” Devon told him.

“Please put it inside me, Mr. Banks, sir...”

“Are you sure? I’m not going to use a condom.”

“Yes, please do it!” Kenneth approved. “Let me feel you! I’m ready for it…”

Devon removed the toy, leaving Kenneth’s hole pink and partly gaped open for reentry. Devon quickly lubed up his own member and wasted no time going balls deep. The prep paid off. Devon’s thrusts were smooth as butter and there was no need for additional force. However, Devon liked it rough. He sped up his fucking until balls were slapping against Kenneth’s perineum. It was accompanied by deep grunts, fingertips digging into the boy’s waist.

The action was violently intense, but Kenneth realized it didn’t hurt at all. Every sense of pain was behind him and all he could think about was how good it felt every time Devon brushed his sweet spot. His body was telling him that this was the way it should be: on his knees with his legs spread wide, slutty and vulnerable, being punished or pleasured at the whim of his master.

He moaned along with the video, though he couldn’t keep his neck craned enough to watch while being pounded from behind. Devon had the volume cranked up high, probably too high for someone who lived in an apartment.

When Kenneth heard the sounds of himself choking on the dick in his throat, it pushed him over the edge into mindless ecstasy and he came in quick bursts through Devon’s thrusting. This time the pleasure didn’t subside immediately since Devon still had to reach his climax and wasn’t slowing down yet. Kenneth’s orgasm persisted as Devon thrusted, his hole twitching around the shaft as if trying to milk it. He was mewling, begging for more, and fucked himself back on Devon’s dick.

“Oh fuuuckk… yes baby… did you already cum? God, you’re such a fucking cockslut. You’ve been waiting for this all your life haven’t you?”

“ _Ohhhh yes sir!!_ Every second of my life! I love your cock! Give me more!”

Hearing Kenneth talk like that was one more turn-on for Devon. It was so blunt and shameless, as if Devon managed to flip a switch in him

“That’s it, I can’t pull out now," he said. "You’re so damn tight. Do you want my load, baby? I’ll shoot it deep inside you….”

“Yes, please! Cum inside me! I’ll be yours!”

Devon was so close to climaxing. The lube had mostly evaporated due to the heated friction and now precum was helping to coat the walls of Kenneth’s hole. Devon knew he’d better fill it up with his hot load to keep it nice and wet. It was only the right thing to do for such a good, obedient pussyboy.

* * *

Kenneth was too tired to head home on his bicycle that night. He doubted he’d even be able to sit properly on the seat, and as it turned out their meeting had taken longer than expected. It was around 1 in the morning when they finished and Devon didn’t even stop toying with Kenneth after cumming in his ass. Right as the fluid was dripping out, he eagerly put the large vibrator back inside him and watched him squirm. Devon adored how much Kenneth got off on it, but most importantly, the man was happy. 

Any tears Kenneth shed in that moment were ones of immense satisfaction as he basked in the afterglow. Though he was still in cuffs, it was as if he’d been set free from a larger prison - set free even from himself. In the state he was in now, he didn’t have the ability to experience guilt or fear. Like Devon said, this was a place away from God. And without God, he was a new person, and nothing could wipe his slate clearer than sex on the brain. He was thoughtless, an amoral pile of giggles and self-gratification, and he loved it. There was no need to be ashamed just because the old Kenneth Parcell believed that he should be. He had already been born again under the star of lust.

High on the feeling, Kenneth had one more anal orgasm before Devon decided to call it quits and unlock the handcuffs. Their sex scene was long over on the TV and it was time to sleep.


	13. A Bird in a Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on getting the new chapter out, guys. Other things took my attention for a while.
> 
> Still, I wanted to update this fic for International Fanworks Day so I worked on it as fast as I could. When I saw that the theme was lesser known fandoms/ships/etc I suddenly got really motivated. Devon x Kenneth is an underrated rarepair if I ever saw one! My main goal is to make anyone reading even a little more invested in the ship :D
> 
> Anyway I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day and thank you for your wonderful kudos and comments! Please enjoy!
> 
> \- J

The first thing Kenneth felt when he woke up was luxurious silk sheets enveloping him. Though he was exhausted, he smiled knowing what sight would behold him once he opened his eyes. Through half-open lids, he caught a glimpse of the man, slumbering like a beast that Kenneth had managed to get close to. Messy hair hung over his brow and either sleep or the pleasure from the night before managed to soften his features. 

Kenneth felt butterflies tickling his ribcage and suddenly couldn’t imagine falling back asleep. 

“Good morning, Mr. Banks,” Kenneth giggled.

“G’morning, sunshine...” mumbled Devon, still not quite awake. 

Kenneth realized the night before how much he loved sleepy Devon. After their energy was both spent, Devon lost all bravado and insisted on cuddling until they fell asleep. The last Kenneth heard before slipping off was a slur of compliments in his ear and the quiet repetition of “I love you, I love you, I love you...”

That night really was like entering another reality so Kenneth wasn’t so timid when he leaned over to kiss Devon’s cheek.

Devon opened his eyes again to see Kenneth’s face looking down on his.

“Of course you’re a morning person,” he said. “Why am I not surprised?”

There was another laugh from the page.

“Well... we do have to work today, sir,” he reminded him.

“Do we?”

“ _ Yeeees. _ ”

“Oh fine...” Devon said, resigned.

“May I use your shower first?”

“Sure. I’ll join you too.”

“What?” said Kenneth. It was more of a reflex.

“Oh come on. It’ll be faster if we take one together.”

“O...kay...”

* * *

Devon’s bathroom resembled one from a fancy hotel and Kenneth couldn’t make heads or tails of it. The shower curtain had decorative beads on the outside that pulled back to reveal an oval shaped tub beneath an adjustable shower head. There was incense on the counter and a dimmer on the light switch for relaxation too.

It was all a bit overwhelming and Kenneth got confused about which handle to turn for hot water, but thankfully Devon was there to show him how it worked.

The real challenge for Kenneth was focusing on washing himself when Devon’s naked body was right in front of him. While Devon was busy washing his hair, Kenneth kept staring, realizing that he’d never actually seen his mentor’s upper half fully. Devon, of course, noticed.

“I see you looking. You want to touch, right?” he said, flexing his muscles with pride. That gym membership ended up being worth it after all.

Kenneth stuttered and nodded. “I-if you’ll allow me to, sir...”

“Let’s do it together then. Here,” he said, handing him a sponge. “Clean me and I’ll clean you.”

No objections came to mind. This was something straight out of Kenneth’s fantasies.

“Yes, sir!” he replied, and as they went it became apparent that showering individually might have been the quicker option.

Once both men were dressed and presentable, they stood next to each other at the door.

“Are you ready to go? Don’t worry. I’ll drive you,” Devon assured him.

Kenneth patted his blazer pockets with a concerned expression. He felt like he was still missing an item or forgetting something important.

“Ah-!” he said at last. “My bird! I forgot to feed her!”

Devon looked at him in disbelief. “Your bird?”

It wasn’t the strangest fact Devon had learned about Kenneth, though unexpected. He thought it’d be funny if the bird was a peacock, but truthfully he didn’t care enough to ask.

“I’m sorry. I need to go back to my place first. Oh no... she must be starving...”

“If you insist... I’ll drop you off then. Come on.”

Outside, Kenneth pointed to where he parked his bicycle so Devon could pick it up. found Kenneth’s bicycle and put it into the trunk of his car. Kenneth was thankful that he wouldn’t have to peddle back himself, and it felt nice to sit back in the passenger seat and relax. He rarely ever got to truly relax.

They shared a comfortable silence most of the ride there, each of them just enjoying the moment. Kenneth especially liked looking at all the tall, impressive buildings they passed by. But as they neared Kenneth’s block, the city’s splendor faded as if worn down by years of neglect. This was definitely the poorer section, a fact that Devon commented on with contempt.

“God, you live here? Are you sure you don’t want to permanently move in with me?” he suggested nonchalantly.

“Move in with you...” contemplated Kenneth. “You’d let me?”

Devons shrugged.

“Why not? I’ll even give you a free trial,” he joked. “I’m not sure if birds are allowed in the building though.”

Kenneth blushed. Devon was doing so many nice things for him. It was like he completely changed since the first time they met. Then again... hadn’t Kenneth changed as well? He was still aware of the reality of his sinful acts, but there was nothing else that felt so right.

As soon as Kenneth closed his eyes in quiet reflection, they arrived in front of his building.

“I’ll be waiting. Hurry up now,” Devon told him. He knew the page wouldn’t want to be late. And so Kenneth scurried inside and up the flight of metal stairs to his room.

A bird inside a cage responded to his entrance with a ' _coo'_. This was Sally, the one pigeon gifted to him by Jenna and Tracy that he ended up keeping once his landlord complained about the mess the original 17 made. 

“I’m sorry, ol’ girl. Your daddy’s been a bad parent...” he apologized, grabbing the bag of bird seed in the bottom-most drawer beneath her cage. To his surprise, when he lifted it a stream of seeds fell out the bottom.

“Rats!” he exclaimed. And those were indeed the perpetrators. He looked further inside the drawer and found a hole in the wood that had been expertly nibbled through.

He couldn’t believe the nerve of those animals! Especially since he had gone out of his way to give them their own food so many times before. This was no way for them to thank him! 

‘Someone ought to teach them some manners,’ he thought. 

His frustration led him to scan the room, but all he could see was his simple, uncomfortable furniture and drab wallpaper. He might have been able to spot some traces of where the bandits ran off to if it was brighter, but the only natural light came from a small east facing window at the back of the living room. The stark contrast between his and Devon’s living situations had never been clearer.

Despite the upset, the clock on his wall still ticked with precision. That’s right. He couldn’t waste any more time! He quickly filled Sally’s bowl using his hand as a scoop and set it down inside the cage. He gave her a quick pet as she started pecking away at her meal, and then closed her cage again and left to rejoin Devon.

* * *

Jack walked beside Liz as she ate her morning chocolate chip muffin that she got from the snack table.

“See Lemon, what did I tell you? Operation controlled chaos was a grand success. We turned out record numbers of viewers, especially on the rerun, and... we’re trending.” He pulled out his phone to show her a Twitter hashtag that read “#TGSfucks”

“What does that even mean? Are you sure it’s not just because of Jenna’s tasteless stunt at the end of the show? I’ve gotten like a hundred emails about that.”

“Say what you want about Jenna - and I know I have... She’s a natural at generating buzz, and this time the coverage isn’t all negative. ...Have you heard of ‘free the nipple’?”

“Oh spare me...”

While the two of them were chatting, Devon overheard their conversation as they passed by his new office. Not only was he highly amused by the subject at hand, but he found it interesting how Jack was once again visiting the studio to talk to Liz. Was Jack perhaps putting off his actual work to spend time with her? How familiar. In that case messing with him would be a piece of cake.

All he needed now was Kenneth’s participation, which he was extremely close to securing. It was simple. If Kenneth was his he’d say yes, even if Devon needed to do a little convincing first.

‘Well,’ he thought, ‘Now is as good of a time as any.’

He pressed the button on his office phone to call Kenneth in, and the speedy page showed up in seconds.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Banks?” he said with a usual smile.

“I’d like a black coffee,” said Devon. “And I have something to talk to you about afterward.”

* * *

Kenneth went and returned holding the dark liquid. It was piping hot to the touch. Devon didn’t seem to mind though. He simply told Kenneth to close the door and take a seat across from him.

“Kenneth, I’ve been thinking…” he said. “I can trust you, right?”

“Yes, Mr. Banks. Of course,” responded Kenneth.

Devon continued, “And you and I make a great team, don’t you agree?”

At this, he held out his hand for Kenneth to take. The page did so affectionately.

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s wonderful to hear. So... I’d like you to help me out with something and keep it a secret. You see, the truth is I’ve been in a bit of a bind since I moved to New York. My income barely covers my expenses and unfortunately Jack wants to keep it that way.”

“But why?” asked Kenneth. He knew that Mr. Donaghy and Mr. Banks had a rivalry but the way Devon described it sounded serious.

“Jack’s not the nice guy you think he is, Kenneth. He only cares about his own earnings and he sees someone like me as a threat to his authority. It’s better for him if I never move up in my career. In fact, it’s better for him if nobody does,” explained Devon.

“Is that really true?”

“Sadly, yes. Those at the top will always strive to keep those beneath them down. But you and me? We can fix that. For the longest time I tried to change it myself, but I couldn’t seem to make a dent in the power structure I was up against… Now I realize you’re the piece I was always missing.”

Devon squeezed Kenneth’s hand and drew him closer.

“Me? But how can I help?” said Kenneth. He was more confused than anything. Luckily Devon was ready to clarify.

“You can help me pull the rug out from under Jack. It’s just something to keep him on his toes per say. Next time you pick up a delivery for him, wait until he’s out to take it to his office. Then, before you leave, I want you to switch these documents out with the ones he has on file.”

Devon showed Kenneth a folder that contained what appeared to be some very important pieces of paper.

“But Mr. Banks, isn’t that wrong? It sounds like you want me to sneak inside and go behind Mr. Donaghy’s back.”

“You’re right. That’s exactly what I want you to do,” Devon said plainly. The certainty of his words was frightening. “Sometimes you have to play dirty in order to win against someone who already has their cards stacked against you.”

Kenneth felt a pit in his stomach and he recoiled in his chair.

“No, no! I’m sorry Mr. Banks but I can’t do that! Mr. Donaghy didn’t cheat to get to where he is now. He earned that position through hard work!”

Devon smiled deviously. “Oh, did he really? Do you actually believe that?”

Kenneth seemed startled by the question and struggled to respond.

“I... yes, that’s what I always thought...”

Devon went on, “The average janitor works harder than Jack ever has. If cash was granted based on who works the hardest then you and your fellow pages would be among the highest paid employees in the company.”

“Oh... when you put it that way...”

Kenneth was never too concerned with the inner-workings of business and finances, so he hadn’t given it much thought before. But he had to conclude that Devon knew more than he did about this subject, and what Devon was saying was pretty eye opening.

“Jack doesn’t deserve to be CEO more than anyone else. He got to where he is now by cheating his way through his career and using people as pawns for his own gain. That’s the way business works,” Devon concluded. “But it doesn’t have to be. If you help me out here, I’ll promote you to work alongside me, and then WE can make the rules. Just the two of us. How does that sound?”

Kenneth stood and backed up against the closed door. This was too much to take in. He didn’t want to believe that Mr. Donaghy cheated his way to the top without a second thought for his colleagues, but some of what Devon was telling him made sense.

Kenneth loved his page job, but he recalled the countless days where he’d return home from work completely exhausted without even a half decent bed to rest on. It wasn’t fair. But what Devon was requesting of him was even harder to justify. And yet he wanted it. He wanted to support Devon and hold onto that same security and passion he felt whenever they were together.

A part of himself was screaming internally and it gave him a headache.

“I will think it over, Mr. Banks. Please excuse me for today...” he said, voice trailing off.

Devon nodded slowly, recognizing that he’d lost his composure during his proposition. “Thank you, Kenneth... I’m looking forward to your answer.”

* * *

After leaving the room, the page let out a deep sigh. He knew the right thing to do would be to tell Mr. Donaghy about Devon’s intentions immediately, but he did promise Devon that he’d keep their discussion a secret. Besides, logically there wasn’t any imminent danger. Whether or not Devon’s plans would come to fruition rested entirely on his shoulders, and Kenneth was certain that, for the time being, he was physically unable to do what Devon asked of him, no matter how much he wanted to.

He spent the rest of the day tormented by his own conscience. It kept nagging at him that he shouldn’t even consider taking Devon up on the offer and berating him for letting such a snake into his life. He hoped that spending time with Tracy would help him take his mind off it, but once again he felt like he was only pretending to act like his normal self. It was incredibly painful - a phenomenon that was more akin to one’s soul suffocating within their own body.

At the end of the day he chose to take the bus home instead of having Devon drive him back. He needed more time to himself to consider what it was he really wanted to do next.

Then, in the dead of night, on the floor of his apartment, he made up his mind. He unlatched the door to Sally’s cage and delicately held her in his hands. Softly stroking her feathers, he approached his window and opened it. The night seemed brighter somehow and it brought tears to his eyes.

“Goodbye,” he whispered, and then he let her flap her wings and fly away.


End file.
